Give a Little Bit
by Skye Maxwell
Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles. Different themes, characters, genres, and whatnot. Quick and fun to read. Suggest a drabble idea, and I might write it and dedicate it to you.
1. You

**Welcome to my drabble series! This is a collection of random, unrelated drabbles. This is marked General/Poetry because of the lack of a common theme, and because some of the drabbles may become poetry-esque. Thanks to nathan_p for introducing me to drabbles and making me love them. Drabbles are an art form, and they are exactly 100 words. They're a fun challenge to write, and they're a quick read. I'll update between writing chapters of other stories. The life of this series is currently indefinite. Suggestions are always welcome. Reviews are cherished. I hope you enjoy the drabbles!**

* * *

**You**

Fang stared at Max blankly, fear paralyzing his recently fervent thoughts.

Angel watched nervously, hiding off to the side as Max's look became quizzical.

"Fang?" she said.

His lips weren't moving. His brain had shut down.

Max waited for as long as she could stand, but her patience wore out. She rolled her eyes and walked away, not having the time to play his games.

_No! _Angel screamed in her mind, but she knew that she couldn't interfere.

As Max walked away purposefully, Fang whispered a single word.

"…you."

Max kept walking. Had she heard him?

Angel closed her eyes and tried to breathe.

She knew that Max wouldn't still be walking away if she had heard the "I love," that came before the "you."

* * *

**Okay, that was a 1.25 drabble. Oops. I have issues with the two of them saying the three words out loud, so there you go.**

**-Skye Maxwell**


	2. Run

**Run**

Fang gently smoothes the hair out of her face, but the gesture is not appreciated.

Her anger at her enemies heightens, remembering the startling display of unfairness the world had just shown her outside, and she shoves the hand that she would once dream of holding away from her angry, scarred face.

Unshed tears, buried in her bitter rage and anguish, paint her eyes as she almost regretfully walks out on her only chance at being truly comforted.

She doesn't want comfort. She wants a better reality.

He knows that she _needs_ comfort. He wants to be her reality.

_Run._

* * *

**Poor Fang and Max. Aww. Love hurts... sometimes.**

**-Skye**


	3. Turtle

**Turtle**

Fang spots the little blonde head and rushes over.

"Angel, we've been looking all over for you," he says, sounding deceptively calm.

She is squatting near the edge of a pond, holding something that Fang can't see. She turns, having barely noticed him, and she looks like she has just been in a trance.

She lights up as he approaches. The four year-old turns a bit more, so that her big brother can see the discovery in her hands.

"Turtle," she says, in a voice that makes it sound like a command.

Fang nods and tries to hide a smile.

* * *

**This is from when they were younger, if you didn't catch that. I think their relationship is really sweet. She's his soft spot.  
I dedicate this one to my turtle-loving boyfriend.**

**-Skye**


	4. Freed

**Four updates in one day. Not bad, eh?**

* * *

**Freed**

She lays on the ground, alone and unusually serene, staring up at the clouds. The afternoon air is sweeping her away.

And then he arrives.

But instead of yanking this newfound peace from her grasp, he too lays down, silent as ever. He stares at the clouds with her, the exact same unspoken questions seemingly forever trapped on his lips.

She moves slightly. Her wing accidentally brushes his. She feels him look toward her, and nervously returns the gaze.

She breaks.

The answers to the trapped questions on both of their lips are freed as she ever-so-gently closes the distance.

* * *

**This one's dedicated to rootlessdream. I promised myself I would never write fluff, but we made this bet...  
It's not too fluffy, anyway. You're awesome, rootless. :)  
Hey, why do these all have Fang in them? Hee hee, oops. I'll stop that.**

**-Skye**


	5. Silence Fails

**Silence Fails**

Max gives me another pointed look. I shut my mouth, evoking sudden silence. _Keep it shut, _I tell myself.

But then- a question forms in my mind.

Uh-oh.

I simply _must_ open my mouth again! I _need _to ask my question!

Silence fails.

"I don't talk _that _much, do I?"

Max practically snorts. I take my eyes off her and glue them to the ground, embarrassed.

Then I feel sudden warmth as her arms wrap around me.

"It's okay," she says into my messy hair.

And everything is automatically better.

"So… I was looking at some cute shoes online, and…"

* * *

**Yay for Nudge!  
See? I told you I would do one without Fang.**

**-Skye**


	6. Candle

**Candle**

Every night, we put a candle in the back window. Well, Mom does it. She doesn't want me to catch the curtains on fire again.

We never know when she'll come back, or even _if_ she'll come back, but we never lose hope. It's hard not knowing what's happening to my sister and her friends. They could be fine or endangered, alive or dead.

It's so hard not knowing, but I know our struggle is nothing compared to hers.

So we put out our candle every night, hoping with all our might that she'll see it; that she will return.

* * *

**If you don't get it, feel free to ask.  
Yay for two drabbles in one night. :)**

**-Skye**


	7. Don't Trust Them

**Double-drabble time. (200 words)  
And mfingatfan said that I could bring Fang back, so here he is. **

* * *

**Don't Trust Them**

Fang and the Gasman sat on the bench, waiting for the others to return from doing some absurd task that Nudge had begged Max to do.

It was silent between them until a young woman carrying a baby wrapped in blue cloth walked by. The baby dropped its bottle and started to scream. Fang quickly stooped down to pick up the bottle, and the woman smiled politely and thanked him as he handed it back.

Fang sat back down, noticing an odd look on Gazzy's face as the woman wiped off the bottle and gave it to the restless child.

Fang followed Gazzy's gaze to the baby, who was now clutching the bottle happily, staring intently over its mom's shoulder, right at Gazzy, with big, bright, green eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" Fang asked.

The Gasman grimaced at the baby. "I don't like babies."

"Why?"

"I don't trust them."

"You don't trust _babies_?"

"No, I don't. I can't tell what they're thinking."

"You're kidding me, right?" Fang asked, not believing that the Gasman, the boy who grew up in a dog crate and had Erasers hunting him didn't trust innocent freaking _babies._

"I wouldn't kid about something this serious, Fang."

* * *

**Dedicated to the strange man at the orthodontist's who doesn't trust babies because he can't tell what they're thinking.  
Please review and REQUEST. **

**-Skye**


	8. Confused

**Drabble 8! I'm on a roll. **

* * *

**Confused**

Human-Avian hybrids.

They think _they've_ got it bad?

They _know _that they're ninety-eight percent human and two percent bird.

Okay, that's nice and dandy for them, but what the heck am _I_?

I'm part dog. I've got a furry little body, I look like a Scottie, and I rip stuff to be naughty.

So yeah, I'm obviously part dog.

But I can talk.

_And_ conjure up some great rhymes.

So… I'm part human? They're the only ones that talk like this. Except for parrots, I guess. Gosh, please tell me that I am _not_ part parrot.

That _would_ explain the wings, though.

Don't get me started on the wings. They're great, don't get me wrong, but their sudden arrival just threw another wrench into the confusion. And trust me, my life is already confusing enough.

Sometimes I wonder if I'm more than three animals, and if other strange appendages are just waiting to grow out of me. A forked tongue today, tentacles tomorrow, and a cotton tail next Friday.

Actually, the forked tongue might be kind of cool.

Oh, gross. No. Shut up, Total, just shut up.

Don't judge me, I'm a very confused do-

I'm just very confused, period.

* * *

**Double-drabble requested by and therefore dedicated to mfingatfan. :)  
Hope you all liked. Please review.**

**-Skye**


	9. Blind As a Hypocrite

**Blind As a Hypocrite**

Here I am again, talking to myself, staring at…

Actually, I don't know what I'm staring at.

But that doesn't matter.

At least I pretend it doesn't.

Most of the time.

It's my "watch," but I know Max isn't asleep.

I freaked out on her again today.

It was all pent-up.

It felt _good_ to let it explode.

It always feels good to make things explode.

But right after, I realized.

Right after, it was too late.

I hurt her again. I can almost see the pain on her face… but I can't, of course.

All of them- they always forgive, and I'm thankful for it…

But if I don't want to be blind, to be like this, am I thankful for being a hypocrite?

* * *

**Requested by and therefore dedicated to Skipp Ryan and BlueWingedKitty.  
In Chapter 37 of SOF, Iggy explodes, and this is in the future when they're on the run and he explodes again for the same reasons.  
This is a 1.25, by the way. ;)**

**-Skye**


	10. When They Smile

**When They Smile**

Max is holding my hand, walking with me around the house. Jeb's watching us from the house. It's cold, but it feels nice… and floaty.

The wind is flipping Max's hair around. It's funny.

I can see about a bajillion stars up in the sky.

I'm really really really happy. I love Max and Jeb more than most anything, besides Angel, but I'll always love her most, 'cause she's my sister, but I love Max and Jeb even more than… macaroni and cheese… or… cookies!

Serious.

I love 'em, and I can tell when they smile they love me back.

* * *

**That's Gazzy, if you couldn't tell. This is from when the flock lived with Jeb in the E-shaped house and looked up to Jeb like a father.  
I wanted a not-so-sad drabble, so there it is. I also wrote it because a certain reviewer wanted to get more into Gazzy's head. (Hope you feel special, mfingatfan, you really should.)  
Reviews are loved. **

**-Skye**


	11. Up And Down And

**Up And Down And**

I swear- it felt like I was on Valium all over again.

I stared and stared. It never failed to fascinate me.

"Max?"

Ella waved a hand in front of my face.

"Oh, hey, Ella."

"You _really_ like that lava lamp, don't you?"

Should I tell her that I was ready to spend the next month staring at it?

"Gazzy and Angel were in here all yesterday morning, too. That's unhealthy. Maybe I should unplug it," Ella said, reaching for the cord.

"No!" I said avidly, "Then the blobs would stop going up and down and up and down and…"

* * *

**There was really no point to that besides poking fun at Max and displaying my fascination with lava lamps.  
I get so lost when I stare at them...**

(I'm still taking requests, by the way.)

**-Skye**


	12. Let's Argue

**Let's Argue**

I've given up on trying to get through her thick head the nice way.

Arguing is how she gets it all out in the open; it's a way for her to talk through her thoughts out loud without looking as crazy as she usually does when she tries to work things out alone.

I'll be her sounding board. I'll play the devil's advocate to help her sort through things.

Until she lets me in the way I want her to, it's one of the only ways I can show her how much I care, as twisted as that sounds.

She needs to get angry. She needs to talk. She needs an intent listener. She needs opposition.

So for now, bring it on, Max. Let's argue.

* * *

**Another 1.25, and some more psychology-like stuff.  
Lol, bring it on. I think this one actually makes a little bit of sense.**

**-Skye**


	13. Different Scents

**Different Scents**

I followed the trail of Akila's scent, knowing my glorious angel was somewhere nearby.

My tail went stiff when I smelled something strange, a different scent… of another dog? No, it couldn't be! Was she in danger?

I moved my paws forward as quickly as I possibly could, cold fear building up for the welfare of my beloved.

I turned the corner, and her crystal eyes locked with mine. But instead of her eyes holding the need for my help, the happiness at my sudden appearance to come to her rescue, or the love I thought we had shared, her eyes held fear- the fear that only enters one's eyes when they know they've been caught red-pawed.

A huge, muscularly-built boxer was sitting across from her, making eyes at _my_ Akila…

Why, I oughta-

And what is that between them? Is that-

A plate of freaking spaghetti?!

Oh _heck_ no.

* * *

**This 1.5 drabble is what happens when your good friend requests a drabble from you at 2:30 in the morning. (Hi, Amie. This is all your fault.)**

**-Skye**


	14. Not Until Her

**So this isn't really a drabble. I wrote it for a challenge thing.**  
**"...ten sentences, the first with ten words, the next with nine, and so on, finishing with a one-word sentence."  
Count if you wish.**

* * *

**Not Until Her**

There was a time when I was completely shut off.

No one person could get through my concrete barrier.

It took years to build it, fortify it.

It took blood and sweat and rejection.

My terrible, unthinkable, unmatchable growing pains.

No one could break through.

_I_ couldn't break through.

Not until her.

She did.

Love.

* * *

**Intended to be Fang/Max, but you can pretend it's someone else if you want. No me importa.**

**-Skye**


	15. Blood You Spill

**Blood You Spill**

I can't stand Ella. She's so… fragile.

I can't see her weak frame, but I can hear the softness in her voice, the timid footsteps she takes, the lack of assurance in her carefully-picked and proper words.

She's nothing like her sister, nothing like any of us, really. And yet Max clings to her as if she's one of the flock. The younger ones do, too.

_We're_ Max's real family, no matter what.

Blood you're born with doesn't matter, as we can see from my crapshack parents and… Jeb.

Only the blood you spill with and for your _real _family.

* * *

**Requested by and therefore dedicated to Serenity dot Jones. ;)  
She wanted a drabble where Iggy didn't like Ella, so there you have it.**

**-Skye**


	16. Easter Magic

**Easter Magic**

"This is dumb," Fang remarked from beside me.

"Don't poop our party!" Total said, giving Fang a look.

"Says the one who uses the world as a toilet," Fang said back.

"Gross," Nudge said, only able to afford one word, busy with her searching quest.

Total went over to Gazzy and Angel, who were stooped over, looking for Easter eggs.

Iggy said with a grin, "I can't wait until Gazzy finds that _special_ egg I made for him."

"Iggy, what did you do?" I asked, nervously waiting to hear an explosion.

He didn't answer.

Suddenly, Angel popped up. She'd found a huge egg that I don't remember hiding, and when she opened it, a fat white bunny peeked out at us. Everyone turned to look at Angel.

"Look what I did!" Angel exclaimed.

I gave the bunny a look, and its little pink nose twitched at me.

"Uh… how did you _do_ that, sweetie?" I asked.

"It's Easter magic, Max!"

"Yeah, Max. Easter magic," Fang whispered, amused.

Of course. Easter magic.

I should have known.

* * *

**There's an Easter 1.75 drabble.  
But I must say that Easter is not about cute bunnies and colored eggs.  
It's about Jesus rising from the dead in THE most awesome moment in _history_.  
****:)  
Happy Easter, guys! **

**-Skye**


	17. Mom

**Mom**

I stared up at the ceiling, having one last calm moment in "my" bedroom.

"Leaving so soon?" Dr. Martinez asked from the doorway.

Did I get my stealth from her?

I closed my eyes. I'd wanted to leave without her knowing.

"How'd you know?"

"You took two showers this morning, ate twice as many chocolate chip cookies, and you're lying on top of your sheets in your combat boots."

"Am I getting that obvious?" I asked, not upset with her, but bitter at the thought of leaving and facing whatever was waiting for me.

She sat on the edge of the bed and looked at me carefully.

"You don't have to leave without telling me, Max. I'm not going to try and stop you."

A lump started up in my throat, so I gave her a small thanks before I couldn't speak anymore.

"You take care of yourself, okay?" she said, placing a hand on my arm.

"Yeah, I will," I said, not mentioning that I was still alive because of my ability to take care of myself.

I sat up, signaling my imminent departure.

"I'll be waiting," she said softly.

Turning away from her, I said, "I know… Mom."

* * *

**Happy Mother's Day! You be good to your momma now, ya hear?  
This is showing Max trying to get comfortable with calling Dr. Martinez the M-word and just the fact that she has a mom like her in the first place.  
(Double drabble.)**

**-Skye**


	18. Dorable

**Couldn't help it. Had to post this. **

* * *

**'Dorable**

"What'd ya ever see in me, Val?" he asked, leaning toward her in an intent, clumsy way.

They'd split up months before, but fate had brought them to the same bar on the same night, and he was already slightly drunk, so he felt he might as well ask.

"Kinna smart, hadsa job, washed behind yer ears like a good boy," she said, musing over how funny the nuts in the bowl in front of her looked.

"Thass all?" he pried, knowing, even through his cloudy thoughts, that there had to be something more.

She took a less-than-dainty gulp from her mug and said, "Well, hon'stly… you were juss so flipping _'dorable_…"

The last word had an immediate sobering effect upon him. "Excuse me?"

"Ahhhh_-dorable."_

* * *

**I dedicate this one to Nathan.  
That's Jeb and Dr. M in their younger, wilder days. Haha. Don't get drunk, kids. That makes bad things happen...  
1.25 drabble, because I have problems limiting myself to only 100 words.  
Check out my newest oneshot called "Now I Know." :)**

**-Skye**


	19. Can't Help Myself

**Welcome to part one of Super Update Weekend! (See my page for details.)**

* * *

**Can't Help Myself**

Minutes passed by. Blissful, beautiful, fevered, wondering-if-I'm-high minutes passed by.

I reluctantly pulled my mouth away from Max's, feeling like my tired lips were about to fall off. Like my lungs were about to implode. Like my heart was going to melt like butter on a Saharan skillet.

Since when do I talk like this?

Eh, who cares…

Max let me pull away, but she just stared at me patiently. Penetrating patience. Tempting patience…

I couldn't help but smile at her.

I couldn't help but bend my head down to kiss her again.

I just couldn't help myself at all.

* * *

**A normal 100-word drabble! Gasp. Dedicated to Kate, who wanted some Fax.  
So, I wrote this quite a while ago, and I thought it was the most ridiculously hilarious thing on earth (I couldn't read it without having a laugh attack) because I thought nothing remotely like it would ever happen, almost like it was a parody.**

**And then MAX came out...**

**Lol. Barf.**

**-Skye**


	20. Anytime

**Anytime**

Angel scooted backwards away from the Eraser, too weak to fly away or use mind control.

This was it. She was going to die.

_If only I'd known on my fourth birthday that I had more life behind me than ahead of me_, she thought bitterly through her tears.

Suddenly, a shadow appeared and swiftly twisted the Eraser's head from behind it, breaking its neck and killing it instantly.

The shadow swooped down on her, scooped her up, and held her tight.

She opened her eyes and found Fang's arms wrapped around her. She had been having a nightmare, and he had pulled her out of bed and was holding her.

"Thanks for saving me," she whispered softly in his ear.

"Anytime," he replied quietly.

* * *

**Parte dos de Super Update Weekend. ;)  
1.25 drabble.  
Dedicated to those who liked the drabble "Turtle" and think that Fang and Angel moments are awesome/adorable. (Awesadorable?)  
:3**

**-Skye**


	21. One Point

**One Point**

"I'm bored, Iggy," Angel said.

"Play a game."

"What game?"

"I don't know. Make one up."

"Fine, but you have to play with me."

Fifteen minutes later, Angel had finished braiding three hoops out of grass and gathered a pile of stones. She led Iggy by hand to a pond's edge and tossed the hoops into the water.

She tucked a stone into Iggy's hand, saying, "The small hoop is ten points, and the bigger two are five each."

"Small problem, Angel. I can't really aim for the hoops if I can't see them."

"I'll just close my eyes. Then it'll be fair."

"If you close your eyes, how will you know if the stone got in the hoop?"

"I'll ask the fish. Come on, Iggy. It'll be fun."

Angel closed her eyes and chucked her stone, hitting Iggy's chest.

"Ow!"

She opened her eyes.

"One point?" she said bashfully.

* * *

**Requested and therefore dedicated to rootlessdream. 1.5 drabble.  
Requests, anyone? I have a couple pending that I still need to do some research for. Requesting is easy. "I want one with Gazzy punching Iggy." "I want one with Angel controlling a squirrel." "I want one that has cheese in it." See? Easy.**

**-Skye**


	22. Reading

**Reading**

Max handed me a book.

"Reading time," she said sternly.

This is what happens when she catches me watching Iggy's dreams while he's taking a nap.

She left me on the living room floor with the book and sat next to Fang, who was on the couch alone. I propped the book on my knees and started reading in my head.

_Once upon a- I'm bored. _

What? Books are no fun. The real action is in people's heads.

Max and Fang occasionally stole glances at each other, giving me no choice. I fixed a vacant stare on the book and focused in on their thoughts, going around their mental blocks.

_He probably thinks I'm overreacting._

_She's overreacting. Angel's just a little kid._

_Go, Fang! _I thought.

_I know Angel's just six, but Fang knows that she should know better._

_Then again, Angel isn't a normal little kid, we taught her to know better._

_Danggit, Fang, _I thought.

_Well, I don't care if Fang thinks I'm overreacting._

_She probably thinks that I think she's overreacting. _

_Crap, I do care if he thinks I'm overreacting._

_Did she just look at me?_

_Oh great, I think he just caught me looking at him. I didn't even mean to look at him…_

_Never mind, she wasn't looking at me. I'm the least of Max's troubles right now. _

_Augh! Stop plaguing my brain, Fang! I'm trying to figure out what to do with Angel, and you are not helping by sitting there all silently and… what am I saying? You didn't even do anything wrong. Why can't I think clearly? I'm losing it._

_Maybe I should say something._

"Whatcha thinking about?"

"Nothing," Max replied.

Lies!

They simultaneously looked at me.

"Angel, are you reading?" Max asked suspiciously.

I said honestly, "Yes, and it's very interesting."

* * *

**Triple-drabble! Get it? Reading, and then mind-reading?  
So, I was eating cake (German chocolate) the other day, and I suddenly realized the tragedy that I had never written anything in Angel's first-person point of view. (True story.) And so I had to change that.  
I really like this one. :) Please review!**

**-Skye**


	23. Pink Scarf

**Pink Scarf**

Nudge ran around the yard with Magnolia, under Fang's watchful eye.

Suddenly, Magnolia jumped up and tugged at Nudge's fluorescent pink scarf.

"Bad Magnolia! Stop!" Nudge commanded, but the dog kept pulling. Nudge yanked it out of Magnolia's reach.

"Fang, take this inside so she can't get to it!"

"No way," he said, not wanting to get mocked for carrying such a bright, girly object, even though everyone knew it wasn't his.

"But Fang!" she cried as Magnolia chased her.

Fang turned back to the house, going to get someone else.

As Nudge ran behind him, she threw the scarf over his shoulders. The back door opened, and the rest of the flock and Ella were standing there with wide eyes.

Magnolia dived at the scarf, tackling Fang to the ground. She licked his face and then ran off with the scarf.

Through her laughter, Max said, "Nice scarf, Nicky."

* * *

**1.5. Requested by and therefore dedicated to BlueWingedKitty.  
Whoa, today is this story's six month anniversary. Huzzah!  
Review? :)**

**-Skye**


	24. Fireworks

**Fireworks**

"_And I'm proud to be an Avian-American_

_Where at least I know I'm free… sometimes…_

_And I won't forget the butts we fried _

_When we burned that one Itex building by the sea_

_And I'll proudly fly up_

_Beside you_

_And defend her still today_

_Itex will not by-half our country now_

_God Bless the USA!"_

"Wow, Gazzy, you sound just like Lee Greenwood!" Nudge exclaimed.

"But better!" Angel added. "That was so good!"

Gazzy beamed. "Thanks, guys. Now let's go use our freedom to set off some fireworks in the middle of nowhere while the others aren't looking!"

"Okay!"

* * *

**Requested by and therefore dedicated to bellacullen321. Normal 100-word drabble.  
Gazzy is altering the words to "God Bless the USA" by Lee Greenwood. Great song. I'll slap a link for the song onto my page if you want to listen.  
Happy Fourth of July! Don't make yourself sick by eating too much, and remember to thank God for the country you live in even if it's far from perfect. (Well, if you live in the USA anyway. If you don't, God Bless your country too.)**

**-Skye**


	25. Look On Her Face

**Look On Her Face**

I don't know what's more beautiful: the look on someone's face after I set a bomb off in front of them or the look on someone's face after I let one rip.

But the best looks of all, hands-down, come from Max's face.

Mimicry. It's a great power which I use with no great responsibility.

Angel.

"Max, I wanna go talk to the fishies and see if they will bring Ariel up to the surface to help us save the world and sing songs with us, too. Max, I know mommies and daddies make babies, but _how_?"

Iggy.

"Max, did you know your blue sweatshirt is extremely flammable? Can I see if your hair is flammable, too? Can you do the cooking from now on, Max?"

Total.

"Max, you may not want to use your pillow any time soon. I had a wee little accident. Get it? Wee? Hahaha. Wee."

Nudge.

"Max Max Max! I want a puppy! No, we already have Total and Akila. I want a bat! Wait, we already have Fang. I want a monkey! No wait, we already have you. How about a unicorn?!"

Fang.

"Max, we need to talk. I… I think… I think I love you…"

And every time, no matter which flock member I was impersonating or how unrealistic the words I gave them were, she would fall for it.

And then she would freak out.

"_Whaaat?!"_

And then I would cackle in my own voice.

And then the priceless look on her face would turn to a more purple shade of priceless.

And then…

Then I would run. For my life. (This is the not-so-fun part. The terrifying part, actually.)

But just to see the look on her face before that, it's always worth it.

Love you, Max!

Please don't hurt me!

* * *

**Bahaha. This was very fun to write. Triple-drabble.  
Requested by and therefore dedicated to Clarinetist.  
I have a lot of requests lined up, but have no fear, they shall all be written eventually.  
;)**

**-Skye**


	26. Babysitter

**Babysitter**

"Ze bose of you are not listening to a vord I say!" ter Borcht exclaimed, absentmindedly swinging around the fire extinguisher he'd just had to use as he made his usual hand gestures.

He was getting fed up with the two junior scientists that had been put under his watch. It was more like he was babysitting them than training them.

He was a genius! A revolutionary! A mastermind!

_Not _a babysitter.

The younger one giggled at Roland's accent. Again.

"No giggling in ze lab! Vhat kind of man are you?" ter Borcht said, appalled.

The other scientist chuckled in return.

"Idiots! Get out of my lab!"

As they scurried away, Roland sunk into a chair, head in hands.

"I vant a freeging Snickuhs bahr."

* * *

**1.25 drabble. Requested by (quite a while ago) and therefore dedicated to mfingatfan.  
So, *gasp* ter Borcht secretly likes Snickers Bars!  
Poor Borchy. I know_ I_ always want chocolate when my junior scientists giggle at me and almost burn my lab to the ground.**

**-Skye**


	27. Refrigerator

**Refrigerator**

Iggy heard a loud shriek from the kitchen and dashed down the hall to find out what was happening.

As he entered the kitchen, there was the sound of spilling, another shriek, a squeaky sound, and finally the plop of someone's butt hitting the ground.

"Nudge, are you okay?" he asked, trying to piece together what had happened.

"Yeah," she said, sounding depressed. "I opened the refrigerator door, and the milk jug jumped out and attacked me, and then I accidentally knocked the top off, and then milk started spilling everywhere, and then… I slipped… and fell… and ow."

He went over to help her up, but before she could warn him, his foot slipped on the milk. His hand shot out, grabbing the handle on the freezer to stay up, but the freezer door just flew open, and he crashed to the ground beside Nudge.

"My pants are now uncomfortably moist," he announced.

Nudge laughed. "I'm sorry, Iggy."

"Don't worry, Nudge. I think the mean old refrigerator is done attacking."

Just then, a noise came from the open freezer.

"Avalanche! Take cover!"

The hastily packed-in contents of the freezer spilled onto their heads, pelting them with cold, hard irony.

* * *

**Double drabble requested by and therefore dedicated to everyoneisMISunderstood.**

**-Skye**


	28. Now Dance

**Now Dance**

"Come here and sit in my hand."

It immediately obeyed, jumping up into Angel's waiting hand.

"Now dance."

The squirrel began to shimmy around, its tail bouncing to an imaginary beat.

Nudge came up behind Angel.

"Oh my gosh. It's a dancing squirrel."

"Isn't he cute?"

"Isn't that animal abuse?"

"Not if he likes dancing."

"It doesn't look like he likes it."

Angel frowned. "You're right. Hey, Mr. Squirrel. Enjoy yourself. Now."

The squirrel smiled and continued dancing, and Angel started dancing along with it.

Nudge raised her eyebrows, not thinking that the forced enjoyment counted.

"That is so wrong."

* * *

**Normal drabble. Requested by and therefore dedicated to Jaelebean.  
I find that this drabble amuses me if I read it out loud in monotone.  
Hey, go nominate stories for the MR Fanfiction Awards 2. You can find a link at the top of my page. Make your voice heard and whatnot. **

**-Skye**


	29. Minion

**Minion**

_Angel! _

_Yes? _

_Disobey Max again! Sneak out of the sub while she's not looking and swim around! _

_Won't I get hurt?_

_You'll be fine!_

_Won't Max get mad at me? _

_She'll get over it. Plus, the pressure of Max having to 'save' you will lead to a major Faxy moment, and eventually, Max will turn out to be so distracted by her relationship with Fang, that I- I mean, we- I mean, you- will be able to take the reigns and become the true leader!_

_But-_

_Just do as I say!_

_Yes, Celeste. Whatever you say, Celeste._

_Moohaha. Good minion. _

* * *

**Requested by and therefore dedicated to Amie. :)  
Now we know why Angel was such a jerk in MAX and who really has the power. I fear for the flock.**

**-Skye**


	30. Gouda and Feta

**Huzzah! Drabble 30! And what do you know, it's a triple drabble, requested by three different people. It's requested by and therefore dedicated to Serenity, Liz, and Hannah Brandon 1234321. This takes place after book 5. I must say, this is pretty epic. **

* * *

**Gouda and Feta**

We were in Kiel, Wisconsin, pursuing an inexplicable dream of Nudge's.

We were at Henning's Wisconsin Cheese, whose Aged Peppercorn Cheddar won Best of Class at the 2009 U.S. Championship Cheese contest.

Who knew there was a national cheese contest?

"There's a world cheese contest, too," Angel informed me, reading my thoughts.

It was pretty insane, but in a good way, since it was keeping everyone entertained and fulfilling Nudge's previously unknown dream.

We had already combed every inch of the cheese museum (yes, cheese _museum_), and we were now inside the incredible-smelling cheese store.

Gazzy was handing Iggy cheese while Iggy felt the colors and sniffed them, two at a time.

Gazzy went on, "That's Brie and Cheddar. That's Boursin and Raclette. That's Gouda and Feta."

Iggy suddenly halted, holding the two cheeses up in the air. "You know, Gasman, this cheese may be _Gouda_, but this one is _Feta_."

Iggy and the kids (and some eavesdropping cheese-loving old lady) burst into raucous laughter as Fang and I swiftly scooted away from them.

As we made our escape, I heard the old lady say, "That is NACHO cheese! Get it? Nacho? Because it's not your cheese?"

The group broke into another outburst of laughter, and then Nudge and the old lady started babbling hyperactively about their shared love of cheese together.

As we pretended not to know them, I said to Fang offhandedly, "This is why I like you best."

"Because I didn't laugh at their cheesy jokes?"

I raised an eyebrow, wondering if the pun was intended.

"Was that supposed to be another cheesy joke? Because I can take what I said back."

"You may like me best, but I like you Feta."

I slapped my palm to my forehead.

"You are so cheesy."

Augh! No pun intended.

* * *

**Because if you can't have Fax in a cheese store, _where can you?!  
_Henning's is a real place, which has really won a number of cheese-related awards. I've never actually been there, but it popped up when I typed 'cheese museum' into Google. If the Henning family saw this, they would probably be either very honored or very disturbed. Go look them up, maybe order some cheese.  
The Gouda/Feta and Nacho jokes are not mine. Or Iggy's or the old lady's.  
Bahahaha. XD**

**-Skye  
**


	31. Eyes

**This one is an actual poem. (A 100-word poem.) I wrote it a while ago. Requested by me because I said so. I'll be doing more actual poetry in the future.**

* * *

**Eyes**

Anger

Is painted there

With a heavy glance to the side

Confusion

Is evident

When they are open wide

I need silence

Please just be quiet

Is what they say

As they close after they sink

With one look

At their surface

I hold the words you think

Your eyes

Tell the story

We don't need words anymore

You won't tell me your turmoil

But I still know when you're fighting a war

I know it's hard here

And I won't leave your side

You won't say it

But I know you need me

When I look in your eyes.

* * *

**Not as epic as goofy cheese jokes, but I like it.  
Review, please? Thanks.**

**-Skye**


	32. Happened So Fast

**Happened So Fast**

I'm watching you die.

Max.

This isn't how I imagined it.

My eyes are filled with tears.

It just happened so fast.

It happened so fast…

You say my name.

"Fang..."

You try to ask why.

But you can't.

Why…

I'm watching you die, Max.

This isn't how I imagined it.

I had planned to kill you _much_ more slowly than this.

But when I got that knife in my hands…

It just happened so fast.

But that's okay.

_I_ did it.

_I_ killed you.

My eyes are filled with tears.

I never knew I could laugh this hard.

Max.

* * *

**Requested by and therefore dedicated to rootlessdream, who wanted a non-mushy drabble about Fang watching Max kick the bucket. That's about as non-mushy as I could get it. **

**-Skye**


	33. Why He Did It

**After reading the previous drabble, BlueWingedKitty asked if there was a backstory to it, a reason why Fang did what he did. I told her that no, I didn't have a backstory, but then I was compelled to write one. This is a parody drabble, and since it's the optional backstory to 'Happened So Fast', you can think of that one as a parody, too, if you'd like. **

* * *

**Why He Did It**

It was a rainy Saturday afternoon, very much in need of uplifting. Fang was in the kitchen, wearing his favorite apron and baking cookies for himself and his favorite flock. Alas, his precious Angel needed him to read her a story in the middle of baking, so he summoned Max and told her to take the cookies out of the oven when they were golden-brown.

A while later when he finished reading Angel her story, he returned to the kitchen to check on Max and his cookies. What he found was the shock of his life: Max had betrayed him! She had eaten every last one of his beloved cookies all for herself, not leaving a crumb for neither the flock nor himself. It was preposterous! Horrendous! Absurd! This unspeakable act could NOT go unpunished. For this she would pay dearly.

He left the kitchen, crawled into bed, and plotted how he would kill the traitor slowly and painfully, hiding the knife that he had cut the cold cookie dough with under his pillow. He fell asleep, the knife under his pillow sending him thoughts that would lead to Max's demise, that very night.

And they thought _Max_ liked cookies.

* * *

**Because the criminal has to have a motive...  
Please review?**

**-Skye**


	34. Freak

**Freak**

Nudge comes into my room with a look on her face.

I know that look. I've seen it once before.

_Not again. _

I have to think fast.

"I want them off."

"Nudge…"

"I _mean_ it this time!"

"No."

"They're _my _wings! This is _my _life!"

She's getting older.

But so am I.

"I don't wanna be a freak!"

"But you _are _one," I say without hesitation.

"What?" she says, taken aback.

I'm not going to tell her she's special. That's not going to work anymore.

"You _are_ a freak," I say, loud and clear.

She's lost for words. This is my chance.

"If you're going to call what you are a 'freak,' then fine, you're a freak. Go ahead and call yourself that, along with the rest of the flock. We're all freaks. And go ahead, Nudge. Go ahead and get your wings sawed off."

The tears in her confused eyes well up a little more as she waits for me to continue.

"Let some weirdo rip your wings off. You think that'll make you _normal_? You're lying to yourself, and you know it. You'll still be Nudge. You'll still be you. Know what? You'll just be half of a freak instead of a whole one. Let them take your wings, and you'll just be a pathetic half of a Nudge. You can't run away from who you are or the life you were meant to live. Flying is a part of you, and this flock is a part of you. Take those wings off, and you'll be losing both. And no wannabe-normal life covered in lies is going to fill that void."

"I-"

"But you're right. Your life, your decision."

"Fine."

She leaves.

That means she knows I'm right.

Chaos temporarily avoided.

She's getting older.

But so am I.

* * *

**Triple-drabble. Requested by and therefore dedicated to cleo272. It's not exactly what you requested, but I didn't want to make it too similar to the scene in MAX. I hope it's okay.  
This deals with how Max knows Nudge is getting older and that she has to deal with her differently than she used to when they were younger. Very tough love-ish.  
Reviews are appreciated.**

**-Skye**


	35. Pulled In

**Pulled In**

We are walking the streets of New York.

Walking swiftly, yet remaining casual.

No need to look suspicious. No need to be caught.

I scream. My hot dog falls to the sidewalk.

There's an invisible force, somehow wrapped around me, pulling me back.

I scream a string of frightened words. The flock just stares in horror, not reaching out to help me.

My unseen attacker pulls me in. I look for the opportunity to make my move; break free.

A dollar held by a white hand waves in front of my face, confusing me out of my defensive stance.

I turn to see my attacker. I find a man covered in black and white, sworn to silence, existing in a world completely apart from my own, which is built and fortified in a spinning web of words.

A mime.

He pulled me with invisible rope.

I'd dropped my dollar. He is giving it back.

I don't understand. Not him, not his world, not his tricks.

Yet…

I smile and close his hand around my dollar.

* * *

**1.75 drabble. Requested by and therefore dedicated to lotsadoodles11. ;)  
This one is kind of... weird, but if you examine it closely and over-analyze, you can find things highly symbolic and meaningful. It's in Nudge's POV, by the way. It could represent how Nudge is pulled into a person very different from herself and that she doesn't quite understand, just based on their kindness, and how she hopes people can love her for herself even if they can't completely understand her.  
Stuff like that. Yup.**

**-Skye**


	36. Uncle

**Wow, over 300 reviews! Thank you all _so_ much! I am so grateful for all of you guys and appreciate your feedback. :)**

* * *

**Uncle**

Fang closed the door, not wanting the others to hear Gazzy freaking out over the news he'd just been told.

"But… I'm too young to be an uncle!" Gazzy exclaimed.

Fang didn't really think Gazzy would technically qualify as an uncle, but he didn't tell him that.

"I can't believe this!" Gazzy squeaked, terrified.

"Don't worry, Gaz. It'll be fine. Maybe we can talk her into naming the baby after you."

"Whoa. Really?"

"Sure. One of the babies, anyway."

"That makes it slightly better…" Gazzy whispered, putting on a traumatized half-smile.

"Yeah, you'll make a great uncle for Akila's puppies."

* * *

**Moohaha. Did I trick you? XD  
Normal, 100-word drabble. Requested by and therefore dedicated to Kelsey Goode and Botherer 1337.  
Review, please?**

**-Skye**


	37. Busy

**Busy**

The flock watched silently.

Ella ran in the front door, ran into the kitchen, glanced at the clock…

She grabbed her soccer bag.

She looked exhausted.

She turned to run back out the door.

She nearly tripped over her pile of school books near the staircase.

She groaned, thinking of the hours of homework she'd have to do later.

They watched her crash through the screen door.

They watched her turn and run back in a second later, looking frantic.

She flew back down the hall. Not literally, of course.

She grabbed her water bottle off the kitchen table.

She turned to run back out the door.

The door slammed behind her.

The door flew open once more.

She stood in the doorway and stared back at the flock in surprise.

"When did you guys get here?"

"Few hours ago," Iggy answered.

"Oh."

"Are you okay?" Nudge asked.

"Sorta. Not really. Been really busy," she said, and then gestured to the door, forgetting how to say what she meant.

"You have to leave now, but you'll see us later?" Max guessed.

Ella nodded gratefully for the translation and then turned and ran out the door again.

Dr. Martinez came down the stairs, holding her keys up for the flock to see.

"She thinks she can leave without me."

She smirked.

"We'll be back in a couple hours."

She went out the door, closing it softly behind her.

"Did we do something wrong?" Gazzy asked, frowning.

"No, Gaz. Ella's just… busy."

* * *

**2.5 drabble. This one's not a request. It's more of an excuse for my lack of updates. I'm busy. You all didn't do anything wrong, lol. I'm sorry I can't update more often, but I still love you guys and will still try to put something up every once in a while. I'm not trying to get your sympathy, I just want you all to understand. Thanks to all of you for reading, reviewing, and being patient. Thanks a million times. **

**-Skye**


	38. Revenge in Gb Major

**Revenge in Gb Major**

The flock was taking a break from flying, walking through the woods on a clear afternoon.

Fang and Max were at the back of the group, talking quietly so the rest of the flock couldn't hear.

Angel wanted revenge.

She saw the opportunity.

She took it.

Gazzy suddenly halted in his tracks, and Fang, who was focused on his conversation with Max, ran into him.

"Gaz? You okay, man?"

"No! I'm not!" Gazzy exclaimed. He spun around to face Fang, who stepped back cautiously.

"Uh, what's wrong?"

Gazzy gestured at Max. "Whatcha doin' with a girl like that? You belong with me!"

"_What_?" Max said, gaping.

Gazzy dramatically threw his arms into the air and broke out into song, accompanied by a less-than-graceful dance.

"_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain, and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming 'bout the day when you'll wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see? _

_You belong with me!"_

He stopped singing.

"_Cheer captain_?" Max said incredulously, not even daring to address the rest of the content of Gazzy's song.

Fang stared down at the Gasman in shock, not sure of what to do.

Gazzy regained his senses and looked fearfully at Angel.

She said in his mind, _That's what you get for tying Celeste to a bomb, big brother. _

Gazzy turned to Fang.

Awkward…

* * *

**2.5 drabble. Requested by and therefore dedicated to Kelsey Goode, who requested a drabble with Gazzy singing "You Belong With Me" to Fang, and who was very surprised when I asked who it was by... It's by Taylor Swift, by the way. Cute song. She seems like a nice girl.  
Oh, and the song really is in G-Flat Major, if you were wondering.  
Review, please? Thank you. **

**-Skye**


	39. Pretty When Wet

**Hello, lovely people. :) Thank you all for such nice responses to the last drabble. A lot of you sure love your Taylor Swift. XD  
About this drabble, I wrote it last night when I was probably supposed to be doing something else.  
Max has found out that many of you are under the misconception that she is opposed to people with red hair. This drabble is her response to that. **

* * *

**Pretty When Wet**

When did I ever say I didn't like red hair?

I actually think it looks quite pretty when wet.

I pulled her hair more tightly around my clenched fist as I jerked her head out of the water.

She sputtered, "There are radioactive fish in this water! Do you know how _dangerous_ this is to my health?!"

I pushed her head back under and said, "Yes, I do, actually."

I pulled her back out.

"Stop it, you- you- you _brute_!"

I laughed in my head.

Brute? _Celeste_ has called me worse names than that.

"Say it," I commanded.

"No!"

"Oh look, a friend," I said, directing Brigid's eyes to a rather interesting-looking radioactive fish that was approaching.

"Why does it look like it has fangs?!" she squeaked before I pushed her back under.

"Because of sweet irony," I said as I pulled her up once more. "Now say it before radioactive fang fish eats your pretty little face off."

"I'm a lying, fake, manipulative kiss-up pedophile who needs a nose job and wouldn't have gotten through high school without flirting with the principal!"

"Now, was that so hard?"

See?

I've got no problem with Bri- I mean, red-heads.

'Course not.

* * *

**Oh, Max. You and your denial. Not that I know anyone in denial...  
Anyways, double-drabble requested by and therefore dedicated to mfingatfan.  
Oh, and one last thing, I just wanted to reiterate that my request list is ever-expanding and my writing-time is practically nonexistent. So, please be patient if you request something. When I say I'll write it eventually, I do mean _eventually.  
_Thank you!**

**Love,  
Management**

**XD**


	40. Rubik's Cube

**Drabble 40! Woo! This seems to be the only story of mine that I can find the time to update semi-regularly...**

**

* * *

**

**Rubik's Cube**

I walked out of the store beside Max, clutching the bag in my hands. The sun was starting to set, and a light breeze was picking up.

"I still think you should have gotten the heart boxers," Max said.

My worried mind didn't register her teasing.

"No, this is good," I said, sounding doubtful. "Isn't it?"

"Yes, Ella," Max sighed, "It's perfect. Now stop being a weirdo."

_The next day…_

He ripped the wrapping paper off in one swift motion.

I held my breath. I'm so stupid.

Without saying a word, he set to work, reading the colors with his fingertips. It's so amazing that he can do that. All I could do was stare.

He solved it. In less than a minute.

_So_ amazing…

He held it up, and I took it from him and just stared at it.

"Thank you," he finally said. I didn't look at him.

"I'm sorry it's lame…"

"It's not lame. It's thoughtful. And that was the most fun I've had all day."

I looked up at him, and he broke into a smile.

My brain melted a little.

"Happy birthday, Iggy," I said quietly.

He held an arm out, and we gave each other a painfully tight hug.

Braaain meltinnnggggg…

While he was still hugging me, he said, "No, _this_ is the most fun I've had all day."

* * *

**2.25 drabble requested by and therefore dedicated to Rowena of Naxen, who wanted a drabble where Iggy _didn't_ hate Ella, so there you go.  
This was inspired by an unpublished oneshot that I wrote quite a while ago. Be glad you read this drabble and not that oneshot, because that thing was... well, _interesting...  
_I hope you're all having a good week. :)**

**-Skye**


	41. Spaz

**Over 400 reviews! Craziness! :D**

**

* * *

**

**Spaz**

Fang and the Gasman watched as the spastic little insect kept ramming itself into a lamp and then against the ceiling.

"I hate moths. They're so creepy," Gazzy said.

Fang nodded in agreement.

As Fang got up to leave, out of nowhere, the moth dive-bombed his face.

"Nyih!" Fang exclaimed as the moth repeatedly flew at his head and bounced off and back again. He attempted to swat at it, but it avoided his flailing arms.

"Stupid… creepfest… _spazmoth!"_

Gazzy watched with interest.

As Fang backed away from the little kamikaze, he tripped over a chair, falling backwards and colliding with a pile of boxes, knocking them all over.

He looked at Gazzy, saying all the words he was thinking with the look on his face.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," Gazzy said knowingly to Fang, reaching out a hand to help his big brother out of the pile.

* * *

**1.5 drabble requested by and therefore dedicated to Kelsey Goode, who wanted a Gazzy/Fang bonding moment, and to rootlessdream, who requested this after I kept telling her I was being attacked by spazmoths.  
One thing- requests are closed for the time being. My request cup doth overfloweth, which isn't a bad thing, but I would prefer not to have any more requests until I get the ones I have done. I'll tell you all when you can requesteth again, okay? Thanks. :)**

**-Skye**


	42. Earbuds

**3.5 drabble! It's my longest drabble yet. :D Is that an oxymoron? Anyways, this is dedicated to my ever-faithful reviewer, melissaeverlasting. I hope you like it. And that it's not nauseating. ;)**

* * *

**Earbuds**

Max approached Fang, who was leaning up against a tree, staring at the sky, listening to the flock's iPod.

"Hand it over, technology-hog," she demanded.

He casually removed one of the earbuds and held it out in her direction.

"Learn to share," he said, earning a glare.

He raised his eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes and took it from him.

She tried to put it in several times, but every time, she would accidentally yank the earbud out of Fang's ear.

"It's not an extension cord, Max."

She sighed in aggravation and stepped closer.

The earbud went in with no problem.

She took the iPod from his hand, put it on shuffle, and handed it back.

The first song came on.

_I've been up, up and down _

_I've always got my head in the clouds_

_Hoping that_

_I can find_

_One of them that's silver-lined_

Max groaned. "Not the lemonade song. Not again. Change it now," Max said, wondering if her ears would start to bleed.

Fang complied, only because he couldn't stand that song anymore either.

The next song wasn't ear-bleed-worthy, so they listened, silent for a few minutes.

And then the next song started.

_Let me be your hero..._

_Would you dance_

_If I asked you to dance_

_Would you run_

_And never look back_

_Would you cry_

_If you saw me crying_

_Would you save my soul tonight_

Max looked at the screen.

"Enrique Iglesias? Who put this on here?" she wondered, slightly repulsed.

Fang gave her the I-didn't-do-it look.

After seeing the look on Max's face, he said, "I don't know. I actually kind of like it."

Max raised an eyebrow.

Fang mouthed the words:

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

"Why do you know the words, you weirdo?"

Fang shrugged.

"I'm outta here," Max said, taking the earbud out of her ear, getting up, and walking away.

Fang's eyes lit with a smile behind her back.

He looked back down at the iPod, just missing seeing Max shake her head and let a smile escape as she walked away.

* * *

**The first song is When Life Gives Me Lemons I Make Lemonade by The Boy Least Likely To, which Angel put on her blog, and Fang said on Twitter that she wouldn't stop playing it. The second song (one of my favorites ever, even if it's sappy) is Hero by Enrique Iglesias. This was another fun one to write. Very rainbow-barfish. XD Review, please?**

**-Skye**

**(Me 14-Yes, I still get emails when an anonymous reviewer reviews, I just can't reply to them.)**


	43. Night to Forget

**This one's a 2.25 drabble, requested by and therefore dedicated to Bunni XD. (I miss you!) The song used is called "Since U Been Gone" by A Day to Remember. The better-known version is the original by Kelly Clarkson. If you want to listen to it, you can find a link at the bottom of my updated profile page. The first time I listened to it, this was my reaction: "Hey, this isn't bad... interesting song for a guy group... la la la... AUGH! OH MY GOSH! WHAT THE MONKEY?!" And then I calmed down and started laughing hysterically. **

**

* * *

**

**Night to Forget**

Nudge and Gazzy were kind of twitchy. They were both _slightly_ hyped up on sugar. It wasn't their fault, though. No one told them not to eat a gallon of ice cream each at midnight. At least, not that they chose to remember...

Now it was two in the morning, and they were looking for something else to do.

They'd already defaced Jeb's car with glitter and toilet paper, and they'd already ding-dong-ditched the majority of the houses in the neighborhood. Without being caught, of course.

"Let's have a karaoke contest!" Nudge exclaimed.

"Okay!" Gazzy said, bouncing on the couch cushion with wide, excited eyes.

"Me first!" Nudge said, jumping up. Nudge sang overenthusiastically, _"How can I put it?! You put me on! I even fell for that stupid love song! Yeah, yeah, Since U Been Gone!" _

Gazzy squeaked happily, recognizing the song.

_"HOW COME I'D NEVER HEAR! YOU! SAY! 'I JUST WANNA BE WITH YOU'?!"_

Gazzy fell off the couch in terror.

Nudge had switched into mannish screamo.

"_I GUESS YOU NEVER FELT! THAT! WAY!"_

"STOP!"

"Does this mean I win?" Nudge asked, looking down at him.

He screeched in a scared, pained tone, "Kelly Clarkson never did that..."

"No, I was doing the version by A Day to Remember!"

"More like a night to forget," Gazzy said fearfully with tears in his eyes.

* * *

**Yeah, I know it's weird. I felt like I couldn't get this one quite right. But Kate wanted Nudge doing screamo, so that's what she got.  
Review, please? :)**

**-Skye**


	44. See Me

**Hello, people. I wanted to do a drabble that was actually 100 words, that had Iggy, and that was more on the serious side, because a lot of the requests I receive ask for humor or romance, which is perfectly fine, but I just wanted to change it up for this one.**

* * *

**See Me**

See me for who I am

Don't pretend the wings aren't there

But don't fear them, either

Speak evenly

I'm not deaf

And I'm not stupid

Don't do things behind my back

Just because I won't see

Because I do see

But not with my eyes

Not how you would think

Nothing about me is what you would think

So don't think

Watch and learn

Let me earn your opinion of me

Rather than you pinning one on

Based on your corrupt imagination

See me for who I am

Because who you are

Is all I can see you for.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading.**

**-Skye**


	45. I Believe

**I Believe**

After I close my eyes at night, I say a prayer.

No one ever responds, but I'd like to think someone's listening.

Good things don't come our way often, but I don't think it's wrong to hope for them.

Everyone deserves some moments of happiness, right?

Life's too short not to believe in something, I think.

I mean, if there's a chance that my secret prayers will get answers, I might as well try...

All the time, I wonder about my name.

Real angels, winged like us, could be watching.

Nothing is wrong with me for wanting them to exist.

* * *

**If anyone in the flock would be this hopeful and believe in something bigger than herself, I think it'd be Angel.  
This one is dedicated to Imminent Tragedy. She wanted me to write a drabble that reminded me of her, so I'll leave it up to her to figure out why it does.  
This is a normal 100-word drabble. I'll be posting at least a couple more drabbles today. :)**

**-Skye**


	46. Roland

**This is a request from quite a while ago from rootlessdream. The only way I could write what you wanted without making me combust was to make it AU, so here it is: **

**

* * *

**

**Roland**

"Uncle Roland!" Angel squealed happily, running in through the front door.

He hadn't expected her to arrive this early, and he had been hard at work, but he put aside his laptop without hesitation to shuffle over to meet Angel in the hallway.

They clashed in a great big hug, Angel giggling madly and Roland letting a little giggle of his own escape.

"Who wants ice cream?"

"Me!" Angel replied.

He loved to spoil her.

"How's life as a full-time eBay salesman, Uncle Roland?"

"Wonderful!" he exclaimed.

He scoffed, "And to think I used to want to be a scientist."

* * *

**Isn't Uncle Borchy the cutest?  
That's another 100-worder, by the way. Please review?  
And Happy New Year! Don't drink and drive or anything else dangerous and/or regrettable! :D Starting off the year in a jail cell or in a car wreck is not cool. Not that I'd know. **

**-Skye**


	47. Canvas

**Merry New Year! Hope your 2010 is filled with blessings and joy and lovely whatnots. **

* * *

**Canvas**

Once in a while, I let the little cherub invade my mind.

See, my theory is- if I let her play around in there while I'm aware of it, she won't feel the need to go in there at other times and see things she doesn't need to see.

Just a theory.

I imagine a blank white canvas and then make a paintbrush appear.

She watches.

Next comes a palette, and then I give the brush wings and make it fly back and forth across the canvas.

I glance at her, her young eyes filled with golden light.

I go back to my mind canvas and create a perfect representation of the flock flying in the air.

Max is at the front, with Iggy and Gaz making a triangular formation with her. Nudge is below them, and I even throw in Total next to her, with a pair of functional wings.

Then at the rear of the flock, I paint a black-covered self, and right next to me, a little pink thing wearing a tutu. Angel laughs.

I add the finishing touch: a golden halo over her head to match the light in her eyes.

Anything to make her smile.

* * *

**Double drabble requested by and therefore dedicated to HereLiesTheHero.  
Who knew Fang was so sentimental?  
Reviews are loved. :)**

**-Skye**


	48. Heartless Daughter

**Heartless Daughter**

"You're not even worried about your own father?" Reilly cried, appalled at how calm she was.

"Oh no, he's losing too much blood," Max said dryly, looking away. "Look, Reilly. Angel predicted he was going to die, and she hasn't been wrong yet once. Just accept it."

Reilly glared at the heartless daughter through tears. "You're disgusting."

"I don't remember you being in Angel's prediction, so why don't you get out of here and go cry somewhere else?"

"But-" he started, wanting to help Jeb.

"You can't do anything, and you know it," Max interrupted.

He knew she was right. He took a final glance at Jeb and then ran out of the room.

"May the force be with you, and don't let the door hit you on the way out," Max said sarcastically.

As soon as the door slammed shut, Max ran over to the table he was on. "Jeb, please tell me I'm wrong. Please tell me that Angel can be wrong."

Her voice broke, and she punched the table.

"Don't beat yourself up, Max. We both know it's inevitable, as you kindly informed Reilly. You really should be nicer to him."

His voice was soft and distant.

"But he's an idiot," she replied.

She then bowed her head, her eyes glossing over with tears.

"Don't let anyone see you like this, Max. You must always appear strong, even if you don't feel like you are. No one should see you like this. No one but me."

"You can't leave me."

"Max, I can practically feel death blatantly approaching like the theme from Jaws."

"You're so corny..."

"Yes, I know. I'm just glad I can share my last moments with the most beautiful thing on earth."

"Dad," she choked, seeing him slipping away.

"Here's looking at you, kid."

* * *

**This is if Jeb turned out to not be a traitor… and then died. How sad. At least they made reparations prior to said death.  
Triple-drabble requested by and therefore dedicated to Alexis.**

**-Skye**


	49. Dinner and Dessert

**Huzzah! Over 500 reviews! That's mind-blowing. You all are fantastic, thank you so much! :3**

**

* * *

**

**Dinner and Dessert**

Gazzy entered the kitchen. He sniffed the air and asked, "What'd you make, Ig?"

"Spaghetti, meatballs, and a few trays of brownies."

"Only a few?"

"More like seven."

"Good thinking."

Gazzy went over to test the meatballs. He began to take one between his fingers when Iggy said, "Don't touch those!"

"What?" Gazzy said, turning around and in the process knocking the pot off the stove and right onto Iggy's shirtfront.

"Crap! It burns! Gazzy!" Iggy yelled.

Gazzy barely had time to giggle before an entire tray of brownies came flying at his face.

"Hey!" Gazzy yelled.

----------

Two minutes later, Max entered the kitchen only to find a saucy, chocolaty mess on the floor and Iggy and Gazzy sitting at the table. Iggy was shirtless and had bags of frozen vegetables on his stomach. Gazzy was wiping chocolate off of his face and eating it.

"Do I want to know what happened?" Max asked.

"No," Iggy replied, adjusting the vegetables.

"Want some brownie?" Gazzy said, holding up a chocolate-covered arm.

"Um, I think I'll pass."

* * *

**1.75 drabble requested by and therefore dedicated to StupidIsMyMiddleName.  
And yes, shirtfront and chocolaty are real words. :D  
Please review? Muchas gracias. **

**-Skye **


	50. No Love Left

**Whoa, it's my fiftieth drabble. I'm halfway to a hundred! :D  
1.75 drabble requested by and therefore dedicated to Kelsey Goode.**

* * *

**No Love Left **

She pouted and asked, "Do you love me, Fang?"

"Wh-"

"You don't love me!" she cried before I could get a whole word out.

"Nudge-"

"You take care of Angel and Gasman like they're your own kids. Iggy is your best guy friend thing. Max is your left-hand woman, and she's your favorite!"

I raised an eyebrow at that.

"There's no love left for me!" she said, eyes brimming with tears.

"Nudge, you're my little sister. I would run and dive in front of a speeding bus to save you just as fast as I would for anyone else in the flock."

"Yeah, so?"

"So…" I hugged her hard as she started to cry. "So I love you just as much as anyone else. And I don't love anyone else besides you guys, so there's plenty of love to go around."

After a long while, she nodded acceptingly, hugging me back. She eventually sniffled and stopped crying.

"Except for Max."

"What?"

"We all know she's your favorite."

She giggled a little.

I rolled my eyes.

* * *

**Nudge just needed a little reassurance. Please review! Thanks!**

**-Skye**


	51. Special Boy

**Special Boy**

"Why does Daddy love _her _more?" he angrily asked one of the scientists who took care of him at the School.

She didn't know how to respond. He had seemed so unhappy since Jeb had left with Max and the others, but he had never raised a question like this to her.

She tried to put it gently.

"It's… not that he loves her more, Ari… It's just that… well, Max is a very _special_ girl, and…"

"What makes her so _special_?" he yelled, tears forming in his eyes. "What makes her so much more special than me?"

"It's… her DNA. She's… _made_ different than most people…"

Ari wiped his eyes. "I want them to change my DNA too," he said decisively, his mind made up. And when someone in his family had their mind made up, there was no moving them.

"I'm afraid that's not possible, Ari…"

But nothing she said would change his mind. The scientists would change his DNA. Then he would be special.

And then his daddy would love him too.

* * *

**1.75 drabble requested by and therefore dedicated to Kay.  
This one is really sad. To me, at least.  
I'll have another drabble up tomorrow. Review, please?**

**-Skye**


	52. Xylophonists

**Xylophonists**

Fang, in a particularly odd mood, entered the living room, finding Max on the floor tinkering with Angel's toy xylophone.

"Ello, love," he said.

She dropped the mallet, embarrassed to be caught playing the colorful little thing.

"Er, hey, Fang."

"Don't stop playing on account of me. If music be the food of love, play on."

"Cool it, Shakespeare."

"The lady doth protest too much, methinks," Fang said, sitting on the floor beside her.

"Well, _me_ thinks you're a danged fool."

He put the mallet back in her hand and guided it over the xylophone, playing a lullaby-like melody he'd made up when playing with Angel.

"The fool doth think he is wise, but the wise man knows himself to be a fool."

"So you admit you're a fool?" she asked.

"I suppose."

She let go of the mallet, resting her head on his shoulder and smiling.

"Yeah, you are."

* * *

**1.5 drabble requested by and therefore dedicated to miss independnt. The three Shakespeare quotes aren't mine, obviously.  
So… that was all weird and cute and stuff. -twitch-  
Er, review please? Another drabble coming tomorrow. **

**-Skye**

**(Oh, and there's a new Breaking Point chapter up for those of you who read that.)**


	53. Quick Question

**Quick Question**

"Fang? I have a quick question."

"Yeah?"

"If you had to, would you kill me?"

"We've discussed this, Max."

"Yeah, but… things have changed since then. A lot of things."

"Well, that's not really a quick question, then."

"Would you kill me or not?"

"I would lovingly kill you without a second thought, Max."

"That's not funny, Fang. I'm not kidding."

"I'm not kidding either."

"Fang!"

"Look, I can't answer that, Max. You shouldn't make me. Let's just deal with our current problems instead of worrying about hypothetical ones."

"But... you said yes before."

"I lied. And you knew it."

* * *

**Hmm... it's all dialogue. I think you have to think about this one for a second (maybe even a minute) to get the full weight of the meaning.  
100 words. Requested by me because I wanted one that started with Q. Dedicated to... you. Yeah, you.  
Review, please?**

**-Skye **


	54. Kleptomaniac

**Kleptomaniac**

I can't help it. I really can't.

But don't tell the others, okay?

In my closet, there's a pile of treasures.

Okay, that's an exaggeration. There's a pile of… stuff.

Random stuff.

Random stuff that's… not mine.

There's Nudge's bead set, Ella's soccer ball, Fang's harmonica, and even Dr. Martinez's favorite spatula, just to name a few.

What do I need with these objects?

That's the thing- I don't need them at all.

I just need to steal things. I _have_ to. I have no choice!

"Gazzy, have you seen my new pack of boxers?"

"Gee, Iggy, no, I haven't."

* * *

**Normal drabble, requested by and therefore dedicated to katiegirl101199.  
Silly Gazzy.**

**-Skye **


	55. Yes

**Yes**

"Hey Max, I bet I can get you to say a certain word."

"You can't _make_ me do anything."

"I bet I can."

"What word?"

"The word _yes_."

"Go ahead and try. Ten bucks says you can't."

"You're on."

"Okay, shoot."

"Are we best friends?"

"You know we are."

"Do you know that I'll always be there for you?"

"You better be, you loser!"

"Do you love me?"

"Is that the best you've got?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Good one, funny man."

He then pulled a ring out of his pocket.

I stopped breathing.

"No, Max. Will you marry me?"

His face possessed all the hope and fear in the world…

"Yes," I whispered automatically.

Yeah… I lost the bet.

But really, we both won.

* * *

**1.25 drabble. That would probably never happen. I truthfully wasn't going for realistic on that one.  
Dedicated to a couple of people who know who they are. Congratulations, lovelies.**

**-Skye **


	56. Just Wait Here

**Three things. 1.) Sorry I don't update more often. 2.) Don't tell me any FANG spoilers, please. If you do, I'll end up looking like Stephen Colbert in my icon. 3.) This double drabble was requested by and is therefore dedicated to Amie.**

**

* * *

**

**Just Wait Here**

I was scared. He told us that he was going to take us somewhere where the bad people couldn't find us. I didn't know if I could believe him, but I did what he told me to because I wanted so badly to believe him.

We were running through a white, sterile hall. I was practically on his heels, and the others were right behind me. He suddenly halted. We all stopped, hearing footsteps approaching from around the corner.

He backtracked to a door and opened it, motioning for us to get inside. It was a utility closet. This felt like a trap. The others went in, but I hesitated.

Then he looked me straight in the eyes and said, "Get in there. If you don't, we'll be caught."

We? When did he join us to become a 'we'?

"I'll set you free. Trust me," he said, staring deep into my eyes. "Just wait here."

His eyes pleaded with me, and my distrust, without my consent, swiftly disappeared. I squeezed into the closet with the others.

I don't know why, but I trusted him.

We didn't make a sound. We just waited there.

We waited, and he returned.

We escaped.

* * *

**  
That's from Max's POV when they were escaping from the School with Jeb.  
Thanks for reading. :) Reviews are appreciated. **

**-Skye**


	57. Ten

**Long time, no see! Hello. This is drabble number one of the Countdown Series. What is this Countdown Series, you ask? It's a mini-series of connected drabbles within Give a Little Bit that is narrated by Max, each with a theme number, counting down from ten. I've been wanting to do this for a while, so here it is. I hope you all like it!**

* * *

**Ten**

I was ten when he took us from the School.

A fragment of hope was restored to my life.

No, I hadn't given up completely before he broke us out, but… who knows how much longer it would have taken in there before I did?

There are a lot of things I hate about Jeb, but I don't hate him for taking us from the School.

I don't know why he did it. I don't really care. His motives don't change my bottom line.

We're free now.

If this is all a game, then…

We'll just have to win it.

* * *

**Hmm, what am I going to do with nine?  
Review, please?**

**-Skye  
**


	58. Nine

**Just so you know, this series takes place somewhere between book three and book four. Also, the series leans toward the serious side and is sort of a summation of Max's thoughts and feelings on what has happened to her and the flock, the current state of things, and possibilities for the future. One more thing: Over 600 reviews! :D You guys continue to be amazing.**

* * *

**Nine**

There are only nine people in the world that I trust. Technically. Or un-technically. Whichever.

The six obvious ones: Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and moi.

If we're including dead people, number seven is the inventor of the chocolate chip cookie, and number eight is Ari.

I trust the former with my life unconditionally even though I have no idea who he or she is.

As for the latter, I trusted him at the end, which is all that matters.

Then we have Miss Valencia Martinez and Ella rounding out the bunch with half a point each.

And that's it.

* * *

**That ending seems abrupt, but I think it kind of fits.  
Eight is coming soon!**

**-Skye**


	59. Eight

**Eight**

I've seen _way_ too much terror in my life for my age.

And she's eight years younger than me.

It hurts to think about it.

My poor little Angel…

Her innocence has been snatched away from her.

Her childhood has been a horror movie.

She's only six years old, and she can curse like a sailor.

She can hear people's thoughts, the reflections of their dark, wicked hearts.

She could spend days talking about times she thought she was going to die.

She's all-too-familiar with hunger, betrayal, hatred, desperation…

No person should have to go through this.

Especially not her.

* * *

**Please review. Thanks!**

**-Skye**


	60. Seven

**Seven**

Ari was seven.

He didn't look like it, but he was.

Ari never made it past seven.

He did it to himself in a way.

But in a way, he didn't.

He was abandoned.

I don't know why.

Was Jeb trying to keep him safe? Trying to shield him from the dark reality of the mutants?

Well, if that was what Jeb was going for, it didn't work out too well.

Ari? I love you, Ari.

Almost too much.

You haunt me.

You should have made it past seven.

I'm sorry, even though it's not my fault.

Or is it?

* * *

**Sorry I forgot to update last week. Life got in the way. My bad.**  
**Please review?**

**-Skye **


	61. Six

**Six**

Six winged kids.

That's us.

When it comes down to it, all we have is each other.

No one else can really understand us.

No one else can understand our past, our pains, our dark fate.

We are survivors.

We are fighters.

As far as I'm concerned, we're indestructible.

We sure aren't dead yet.

And I'm not going to let that change anytime soon.

We may be miracles.

We may be mistakes.

Either way, we're here, and we're together.

We're together, fighting for something better than this mess.

Fighting to right wrongs and triumph over evil.

Fighting to stay alive.

* * *

**Is anyone giggling about the next to last line besides me? XD If you are, tell me about it. ;D**

**-Skye**


	62. Five

**Five**

We're taking a break.

We've been flying for five days, evading invisible threats.

But we aren't now.

It's about five minutes until six.

We're on a beach.

We've only been here five minutes.

I'm already antsy.

But I'll get over it.

They pick up sticks and draw in the wet sand.

The youngest three set to work on drawing a huge sky filled with pointed stars.

Iggy traces an outline around his hand.

Even Fang draws a little pentagon that looks like a house.

I draw five arrows, each pointing away from me to one of them.

They're my life.

* * *

**Another abrupt one…  
****There are lots of fives in there if you look closely.  
****Review, please?**

**-Skye**


	63. Four

**Four**

We've been out of hell for four years now.

Sure, the life we live now is just a different hell, but I can definitely say I like this hell better.

Man, when I kick the bucket, I really need to go to heaven for a vacation.

Anyways, it's been four years since we ditched the School.

To say a lot has changed is an understatement.

There were the two years with Jebster that felt like heaven, then the two years when we got back to cold, hard reality.

Four years of restoration and destruction, love and hate, peace and war.

* * *

**Review, please?**

**-Skye**


	64. Three

**Three**

One could argue that the first time was my fault.

And then I would kick that one in the face.

He was bleeding.

He was suffering.

I thought he was _dying_.

I can't be held accountable for what I did.

Not under those circumstances.

It really was an accident beyond my control.

It didn't mean anything.

It just kind of happened.

However, the second and third times were definitely all him.

No doubt.

One could blame me for starting it all; for initiating this mess.

It just… happened. I can't be blamed for that.

I can't be blamed for this.

* * *

**Yeah, Max, just keep telling yourself that.**  
**As always, if you don't get it, just ask me.**

**-Skye**


	65. Two

_**One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do…  
Two is just as bad one…**_

* * *

**Two**

It's… what we could be.

That's an awkward thought.

_Just the two of us, we can make it if we try…_

Someone please stop me.

Just thinking about it makes me want to punch two in the face, even though that's not even possible.

If someone asks me what one plus one is, I'm going to say 37. From now on, I completely reject this 'two' concept.

I mean… us? Just _us_?

That's weird! And gross!

Okay, that was slightly immature.

But you get what I'm saying.

Two is a possibility.

An interesting yet terrifying possibility…

Let's not go there.

* * *

**Please please please review? :3**

**-Skye**


	66. One

**Today was the last day of school! Oh la la. **

* * *

**One**

I love them.

They know that.

But in the end, it really all comes down to me.

I'm the one who has to save the world.

Not Angel, not Gazzy, not Nudge, not Iggy, and not Fang.

Maximum Ride is the one who has to do it.

_I_ have to do it.

And that makes me lonelier than ever.

That's why it's so much harder for me…

If I fail, people will suffer.

I'll be the one at fault.

I can't have that.

I am Maximum Ride, and I will do whatever it takes.

In the end…

I am one.

* * *

**Please review!**

**-Skye**


	67. Zero

**Zero**

That's how much sense she has.

Zero.

"I'm Maximum Ride. I am the chosen one! I shall save the world all by myself! Destiny calleth!"

Oh, shut up, Max.

I suppose she expects the rest of us to just sit idly by while Super Max tries to save the day.

What a load of alpaca caca.

She understands that we're a flock, that all we have is each other…

But she really doesn't get it at all.

Wherever she goes, we're going too.

Whatever she does, we'll be right there with her.

She's such a hard head.

Her mission is ours.

Her fate is our fate.

If she fails, then we all fail.

But she will not be alone.

She will not fight alone. She will not suffer alone. She will not bleed alone. She will not die alone. She will not cry or scream or implode or fall or fly or break apart alone. She will not _breathe_ alone.

She will not fail alone…

…and she will not succeed alone.

She needs us, whether she acknowledges that or not.

Zero.

The number of days left that I'm going to let her think that she has to do this alone.

* * *

**And _now_ the countdown is over. I debated posting this, but I did in the end... obviously.**  
**Feel free to request again now. I'm not promising to write all of the requests, because that gets to be overwhelming. **  
**Thanks for reading. **

**-Skye **


	68. Impossible

**Impossible**

Angel ran up beside Iggy and slipped her hand into his.

"What's up, Ange?"

"Nothing," she replied as they continued walking.

Angel watched the sun steadily set over the hills, turning the sky vibrant shades of pink and orange. She smiled brightly at the sight that was never quite the same and would never get old.

She then remembered that Iggy couldn't see it, and her grin quickly disappeared.

"Don't stop smiling on account of me."

"What?" Angel said in surprise. Sometimes she wondered if she was the only mind-reader in the group. "How did you know I was smiling?"

"I could feel it."

"How? You're not touching my face."

"I could feel it because it's warmer than that pretty sunset you like so much."

"That's impossible," she said in awe as a smile slipped onto her face.

"Almost as impossible as kids with wings," he said, squeezing her hand.

* * *

**1.5 drabble requested by and therefore dedicated to HereLiesTheHero. **  
**Yay for over 700 reviews! :D I'll be posting more drabbles soon.**

**-Skye**


	69. Twenty Questions

**Twenty Questions**

The flock coasted above the clouds as Iggy thought of his object.

"Okay, I got it," Iggy said.

"Is it an animal, vegetable, or mineral?" Nudge asked.

"An animal… kind of… partially?" he said uncertainly.

"Is it cute and fuzzy?" Angel asked excitedly.

"That's technically two questions, but yes to the former."

"What's the former?" Gazzy asked. "Is that like a Transformer? Are Transformers part animal? Is it a Transformer?"

"The former is the first of two things stated, no, no, and no," Iggy answered. "And I'm counting all four of those questions."

"You guys aren't playing right," Fang commented.

"You're just mad because I'm going to win," Iggy retorted. "Now ask a question."

"Is it brunette?" Fang asked dully.

"Nope. Max?"

"Does it have an unusual and dangerous interest in making things explode?"

"Why yes, yes it does."

"Is it cold?" Nudge asked, not catching on.

"No. It's actually very hot," Iggy said with a grin.

Max rolled her eyes. "Is it extremely conceited?"

"You bet it is."

"Oh!" Angel exclaimed, getting it. "Does it love me a whole bunch?"

"Yes, of course it does."

"Does it love _me?_" Nudge asked.

"I can't think of a reason why it wouldn't."

"What about the Gasman?" Gazzy asked with a laugh.

"Like a brother!"

"Ooh, does it love _meee_?" Fang asked mockingly.

"Only the mostest!" Iggy cried girlishly.

"Your enthusiasm makes me want to barf," Fang said in return, developing a headache.

"Okay. That's enough. It's Iggy," Max said in annoyance. "The object is you, Iggy."

"But… but you didn't ask if I loved you," Iggy said with fake despair.

"I know you love me. Who doesn't?"

"Look who's conceited now!"

"We all love each other. Now, shut up, all of you," Fang said.

"Aww! We love you, too!" Angel exclaimed.

* * *

**Triple-drabble requested by and therefore dedicated to Lacking Stealth. Thank you so much for the beautiful feature on your page.  
This is supposed to be flock-bonding, but I don't think I got it quite right. Sorry about that... but I think I have a new oneshot idea now...**

**-Miss Maxwell ;)**


	70. Angelic

**Angelic**

I watch Angel as she plays with Total.

I love my sister more than I love anyone, but she doesn't love me that much.

Everyone loves Angel. She's the baby of the flock.

She has the coolest, most effective powers out of all of us: mind-reading, talking to animals, morphing, cuteness…

She has perfect snow-white wings, and the sun makes halos on her hair. Her name is Angel, for crying out loud.

How can I compare to her? I'm not the one she loves most. I'm not the one _anyone _loves most.

I can't help but love her, but sometimes I wish she wasn't so perfect. Maybe then I would matter more to her.

She glances at me and smiles, and I weakly smile back.

* * *

**Requested by and therefore dedicated to Caris L. Clearwater.  
Please review. :3**

**-Skye **


	71. Just Promise

**Wow, so much has happened since the last time I updated... I renewed my relationship with God, I went on a two-week mission trip to Tanzania, I got unofficially engaged, I figured out what I'm going to do with my life (kind of), and I finished the first markng period of my senior year... Craziness.**

* * *

**Just Promise**

Angel plopped down beside Fang on the dirt and said, "You know, you're lucky, Fang."

"Hm?" he mumbled, removing himself from the trance he'd been in.

"You have her. Max, I mean. You have someone just like you, with wings and everything, to love. I'll never have anyone like that."

Fang straightened. "Aren't you a little young to be worrying about that type of love?"

"Aren't I a little young to be running for my life?"

"Touché."

"There's no one else for you out there, is there?" she asked, though it sounded more like a statement.

"No," he responded automatically.

"I want that," she said with a frown.

He wanted to say something reassuring, but he knew she had a point.

"I don't need false comfort, Fang. Just promise me that you'll never love me any less than you do now. I think I'll be okay then."

"I promise."

"Thanks."

* * *

**Requested by and therefore dedicated to Serein Q and wings.  
1.5 drabble. I feel like this is very dry. You really have to think of the weight of the words and actions for this to be effective, I think.  
Reviews would be lovely. Thanks so much.**

**-Skye **


	72. Kicked

**I've decided what college I'm going to and what degree I'm going for. I wonder what will happen between now and my next update...**

* * *

**Kicked**

_The Erasers are closing in on me… _

_I can't move to escape…_

_Something hard collides with my head._

_Was it a blow from an Eraser?_

_No, no, the pain is too real… the pain is too real…_

My eyes snap open.

I see a canopy of leaves above me, patches of moonlight shining through it.

The pain in my head is real; something really did hit me.

I look to my left and see Max casually walking away.

She kicked me in the head!

"What was that for?" I whisper angrily to her as I sit up.

She doesn't respond. I get up to go after her, not taking kindly to being kicked in my sleep.

She is walking quickly, ignoring me as I approach.

Just before I reach her, she snaps her wings open, and she takes off.

I run and jump into the air, wondering what I've done this time to upset her this much.

"Max!" I yell.

No response.

She flies without her usual grace just above the trees. I'm wondering how the heavy motions of her wings are even keeping her in the air.

Something is really wrong.

I speed in front of her, but she doesn't look at me. She only looks straight ahead.

"Max?"

I look into her eyes. They're glazed over.

I fly as close to her as I can without hitting her and scream, "MAX!"

Her eyes become alert and then frantic.

Her wings fold in.

She starts to drop.

I instinctively dive and catch her. I fly her to the ground and set her down while her mouth is still agape in horror and confusion.

"Sleep-flying," I inform her.

Her head falls into her hands.

"Thanks," she mutters.

I decide not to bring up that she kicked me in the head.

* * *

**Triple-drabble requested by and therefore dedicated to Amzie.  
Please review? :)**

**-Skye **


	73. Inflict

**Let's see... updates... Got admitted into my college, not that it's a hard one to get into. Got in a car accident. Was fine, but car died. Am now vehicle-less. Turned 18 the next week on Thanksgiving. Went ice skating for the first time. Sprained my ankle. Just a minor sprain, though. Am becoming more and more disillusioned with school with each passing day. Alas.**

* * *

**Inflict**

I see the lines of blood drawing dark red paths down my arms.

I taste it.

It tastes good, in a way.

Not the blood.

Its taste makes my guts writhe.

The pain is what tastes good.

Pain that I inflict upon myself tastes much better than reality.

I don't remember how I became this way.

As I stare at the gaping tooth marks in my flesh, a glimmer of regret surfaces and poses terrible questions.

Did I do this to myself?

Is this what I really wanted?

What have I become?

I create fear in others, if only to combat the fear within myself.

The fear that overran my childhood.

The fear that made me the animal I am now.

Fear itself.

I should have feared it more.

For a moment, I am sorry.

Not to her, not to him.

To me.

I let me down...

And then the moment is gone.

And then the rage returns.

The control is lost, as if it was never there.

And maybe it wasn't.

Vengeance is my master.

Pain is my constant companion.

I aim to inflict, in whatever way necessary, and on whomever is responsible for this.

Even if it's me.

* * *

**Requested by and therefore dedicated to Caris L. Clearwater. Double drabble. Ari's POV.**

**-Skye**


	74. Today

**Updates... I got scholarship money! Yay! If, after some interviews, I got the maximum amount the college itself would offer me, it would cover all of basic tuition. :D**

* * *

**Today**

I think I like today.

Weird.

I haven't liked much of anything lately.

A lot of hate has been going through me, actually.

I mean, look at my life.

But never mind that.

Today was different.

I woke up an hour before sunrise.

No one was on watch.

No one needed to be.

Angel woke up a bit after me and asked me to watch the sunrise with her.

She fell back asleep at my side before the sun rose fully above the horizon.

I watched it by myself as it lit up the world, which was covered in blinding white.

By the afternoon, it was snowing again, lightly.

The flock had a snowman-making contest.

Nudge's was tall and skinny.

Gazzy's was short and fat.

Angel cheated by summoning woodland creatures out of their hiding places to help her.

Iggy won, of course.

His was perfect from all angles.

Plus it had wings.

We flew a lot today, just to fly.

It's night now.

Max is asleep close by.

She looked happy today.

The others are fading fast.

Alone with my thoughts, I'm content.

I think I liked today.

It was good.

It's something I can't get my head around.

* * *

**Fang's POV. Double drabble. Referenced the chorus of the song "Good Day" by Angels and Airwaves.  
****More requests would be nice. :)**

**-Skye**


	75. Dread

**2.5 drabble requested by and therefore dedicated to lillypad22.**

* * *

**Dread**

I feel myself wake up, and I immediately feel a sweeping hatred go through me, knowing they've done something to me again.

I keep my eyes shut, hearing them nearby and not wanting then to know I'm awake.

I dread opening my eyes and seeing those fluorescent lights again, looking down to see myself stretched on an operating table.

I hear two of them talking to each other. Don't they usually talk more quietly than this?

And why is the air conditioning so loud?

Did they operate on my ears?

I catch parts of their conversation.

"...attempt... night-vision... failure..."

My eyelids fly open as my heartbeat pounds through my ears.

Wait...

I try to open my eyes, but all I see is black.

What's going on?

Then it hits me. If they operated on my eyes, then there must be some gauze or something over them.

I reach to pull it off to ease my paranoia, but I don't feel anything there...

I scream.

I scream and claw at my eyes and scream harder.

My hands become wet.

With tears? With blood?

I don't _know_. I can't _see_.

They run over and restrain me, but I keep fighting to rip the gauze away from my eyes.

I'm screaming and writhing, and I can't control it.

I hear one of them say a word that makes me freeze.

Blind.

I don't move.

I can't see.

I'll never see again.

I'm...

Blind...

I start screaming again, louder than I ever have.

* * *

**Do review, please. Thanks.**

**-Skye**


	76. Bob

**Hello, lovelies! I try to update this story every time I update for the other fandom I'm writing for, and I'm getting a rhythm going. I hope it lasts!**

* * *

**Bob**

I need to think of a new name for myself.

The Gasman, of course, is the best name ever.

It really does fit me.

But when you're trying to convince some person that you're a normal kid, letting slip the fact that your name is the Gasman makes you seem pretty abnormal.

Not that I've done that...

I can't think of anything, though.

I was leaning toward Frederick Q. von Amsterdam, but that still seems kinda suspicious.

Eduardo?

Too Spanish...

Leonardo?

Too Titanic...

Bob?

Too short, too common, and too... Bob-ish...

Never mind.

I'll just stick with who I am.

* * *

**Requested by and therefore dedicated to Flight at Midnight.**

**-Skye**


	77. Plan B

**Plan B**

I try to go about it in an indirect way.

"Hey Max, you really have such pretty wings."

"Uh, thanks, Nudge."

"You know what would look great with those wings?"

"Some hot sauce and a couple of baskets of fries?"

She laughs at herself, and I join her despite the fact that I didn't find her joke funny.

I must get on her good side if I want to achieve my goal.

When our laughter ceases, I dive into the climax of my plan.

"Actually, what would _really_ look good with those gorgeous wings is gorgeous hair to match!"

"No. I am _not_ letting you play with my hair. Nice try, though."

Oh no!

Panic! Plan failing!

Wait wait wait...

Plan B!

Violence!

"_Maximum Ride, if you do not let me freaking play with your hair-"_

"Be quiet, Nudge."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

**1.5 drabble requested by and therefore dedicated to Serein Q.  
****I owe y'all another drabble, so that'll be up within a few days.  
****Thanks so much to all my reviewers. It's over 800 now! I love you guys!**

**-Skye**


	78. Blender

**This takes place before The Angel Experiment. Double drabble requested by and therefore dedicated to BlueWingedKitty.**

* * *

**Blender**

Max and Fang eyed the new appliance on the counter warily.

"Touch it," Fang suddenly said.

"No! What if it's dangerous?"

"It's out in the open on the kitchen counter. It can't be _that_ dangerous."

"Then _you_ touch it!"

"I see you two have met my new blender," a voice approaching from behind said.

"Blender?" Max asked, not showing how Jeb had startled her.

"You put different ingredients in it and blend them together. I figured now that I'm feeding six kids, I need to make meals more appealing than microwaved TV dinners."

"Interesting," Max said while trying not to appear too interested.

Ten minutes later, the blender was full of cut strawberries, yogurt, and ice.

Looking down into the blender so he could watch the progress, Jeb pushed the start button. He gave a surprised yelp as ingredients spewed out of the blender and pelted his face.

Fang swatted the off button as Max looked on with wide eyes.

Jeb removed his glasses, blinking in surprise.

He then let out a big laugh, and Max laughed too.

"Tastes pretty good," he said. "But next time, let's remember the cover."

* * *

**Yay for cute Jeb. :3  
****Please review? Thanks!**

**-Skye**


	79. Convenient

**Convenient**

"Angel, how many times has Max told you not to use mind control for fun?" Fang asks.

I don't even have to read his mind to know that she asked him to talk to me. He's trying to act stern now. How funny.

"Twenty-four," I tell him, "and six of those times were within the last two weeks," I add with pride.

"You keep track of that?" he asks, a bit of his amusement stealing from his sternness.

"Yep," I say with a smile. He's definitely not gonna lecture me now.

Yeah, he's really not the disciplinary type.

I don't mind. I love him how he is, however inconvenient or _extremely_ convenient that may be.

"Just promise you won't do it again, Angel."

I immediately and sincerely reply, "No."

I'm not being rude. He knows where I stand. I'll use my powers when I want. I'm not hurting anyone.

"Well, I tried," he says, knowing he was never meant to win the battle and that his minimal effort was enough to at least keep Max off his back for a little while.

We high-five, and, satisfied, he returns to report to Max.

* * *

**Double drabble requested by and therefore dedicated to PurpleTea88.  
Yay Fangel! Yeah, they're not a pairing, but their names just fit together so well...  
Anyways, please review. I love you!**

**-Skye **


	80. Man Hug

**Man Hug**

"FANG!" Iggy screamed urgently as he ran into view.

"What?" Fang asked, his muscles tensing as he prepared to take down some unforeseen danger.

"You look a little down today, buddy," Iggy said in a suddenly calm and conversational voice.

Fang was not amused.

"Iggy, you're not funny, and even if I did look down, you wouldn't be able to see it."

"Well," Iggy said indignantly, "a little birdie with angel wings told me that you looked down today. I know what you need!"

"Don't you dare," Fang warned.

"Someone needs a hug!" Iggy exclaimed with outstretched arms.

Fang turned and began to walk away.

"OW! My arm!" Iggy cried in pain, falling on one knee.

Fang turned and rushed over to Iggy, saying, "What happened? What's wrong with your arm?"

As Fang lifted Iggy's arm to examine it, Iggy answered, "It's cold."

"Cold?"

Before Fang could think any further, Iggy jumped up and wrapped Fang in a happy hug.

"Yep. My arm hurt because it was cold, but now it's _nice_ and _warm_," Iggy said as he wiggled his arms around Fang.

Fang was not amused.

* * *

**Double drabble requested by and therefore dedicated to rootlessdream.  
Please review. Thank you.**

**-Skye **


	81. It Happens

**It Happens**

Nudge sat on the ground with a book propped on her knees. Her eyes were wide with excitement, her nose mere inches from the page she was so avidly reading.

When she hit a particularly tantalizing bit of foreshadowing, her eyes began to zoom faster and faster across the lines of text, her irises resembling ping-pong balls going back and forth.

When she got to a certain part, she emitted a loud, overjoyed squee.

"What the heck are you reading, woman?" Gazzy finally asked.

"Percy Jackson & the Olympians. It's only the bestest young adult fantasy book series ever!" Nudge cried.

Overhearing this comment, Max frowned and walked away, insulted.

Unaware of her offenses, Nudge added, "Percy and Annabeth are_ so_ cute!"

"If you ask me..." Angel started.

"I didn't," Nudge interrupted.

"...Percy would be better off with Rachel."

"No way! You're crazy!" Nudge protested. "Percabeth for the win!"

"But if you want to know what I _really _think..."

"I don't!" Nudge said with annoyance.

"...I think Zeus should just smite 'em all. Seriously. It's not that hard."

"You're evil," Nudge told Angel.

Angel shrugged. "It happens."

* * *

**Double drabble requested by and therefore dedicated to leahtastic, who wanted Nudge reading the PJO series. I actually haven't read that series, so... yay for Wikipedia! (I tried!) I have heard that it's a good series from multiple sources, though.  
If you don't understand why Max was insulted, please do ask. XD**

**-Skye**


	82. Pudding Cups

**Pudding Cups**

Fang scraped the bottom of his pudding cup avidly with the tip of his spoon, trying to get the last bit of chocolaty goodness out of the plastic container.

"Fang, stop scraping like that. You're going to make my ears bleed," Iggy said before inhaling another pudding cup himself.

"Fang, there are plenty more here," Gazzy pointed out, gesturing to the mountain of pudding cups beside him while sporting chocolate all over his face.

"I don't like to waste my chocolate pudding," Fang said defensively.

"That's a good way to think, Fang," Jeb said around the spoon in his mouth, "but really, have as many pudding cups as you want. That's why I bought them- to share with my favorite boys. Go ahead, there are plenty of chocolate ones."

"But not plenty of ze tapioca," a fifth voice grumbled.

Jeb rolled his eyes. "Roland, no one besides you likes tapioca."

"Yeah, Borchy," Iggy agreed. "You're so silly."

Ter Borcht frowned. "Do not judge my pudding, and I vill not judge you."

"I'll toast to that," Fang said, and the five of them held up their pudding cups in companionship.

* * *

**Boys' night out! XD  
Double-drabble requested by and therefore dedicated to PurpleTea88.  
This is AU, by the way. Well... only if you want it to be. **

**-Skye **


	83. Iggy's Melody

**Iggy's Melody**

Max and Fang had been arguing over the same stupid thing for half an hour, and Iggy was over it.

When the first drop of rain hit them, Max told the flock to start making their way toward the house.

The argument resumed promptly after this command, with the two eldest flock members bickering at the tail end of the group.

Iggy ushered the kids into the house and then, with a devilish grin, shut and locked the door behind him, leaving the losers out in the storm.

The sound of Max tugging on the doorknob mingled with the first crash of thunder, making a lovely noise that almost beckoned Iggy to hum along with it.

But something was missing to Iggy's mischievous melody...

"Iggy! Open this door! You're not funny!"

Cue the sudden downpour.

Iggy sighed contentedly, his melody complete, and then he did begin to hum along.

* * *

**1.5 drabble requested by and therefore dedicated to ivyflightislistening.  
****So... I need to update this more. Feel free to send many angry messages encouraging me to do just that. Lol.**

**-Skye**


	84. Let Go

**I finally read FANG last night, guys! (It was interesting, lol.) Plus, I have ANGEL in my possession. To celebrate my reading of FANG, this drabble was requested a while ago by and therefore dedicated to The ULTIMATE catchphrase.**

* * *

**Let Go**

"We worked really well together in that fight today, Max."

Great.

I'm alone with _him_.

Again.

"I've had cleaner fights," I said, brushing him off.

"Look at me."

"What?" I spat, turning to face Dylan.

"I like you a lot, Max."

Ugh. Not this again.

"Wipe that sincerity off your face. You only like me because you have no other options."

"Just like when you liked Fang?"

He has the _nerve..._

"Come on, Max. You know he was the only option for you back then."

"That's not true! I could've... picked Iggy!"

"You wouldn't have. He doesn't like you like that. Fang did. You went with it."

"You freaking son of a test tube-"

"You beautiful daughter of a test tube," he said, wrapping me in a hug.

"Let go of me!" I insisted, ready to break every bone in his body.

"Never," he whispered.

And that's when it hit me.

Dylan is really _never _going to let go of me.

* * *

**1.75 drabble.  
****Dylan is the eternal stalker! Lol. I find him amusing.  
****Review, please? :D**

**-Skye**


	85. Consolation

**Consolation**

He came from behind, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Hello, dear."

"Iggy! I thought you were Dylan. I was about to kill you!"

"I hear that you and Ken haven't been getting along so well..."

"Yeah? Where'd you hear that?" Max asked, shrugging his arm off.

"I heard your little conversation from the last chapter."

"You little eavesdropper-"

"Could've picked Iggy, huh?" he teased.

"This is all too much," she said, turning away.

"What, not ready for a third suitor?"

He wished he could see her face. She probably looked pretty peeved.

But when she spoke again, he changed his mind.

"Iggy, I hate them both."

Her voice shook. He didn't like when Max's voice shook.

"I do too, if that's any consolation," he said, putting his arm back around her.

"Ig, you... wouldn't like me like that, would you?"

"You kidding me? Never. You're rude and horrible at cooking, and you usually smell pretty bad."

Her tired eyes looked at his, and she wished he could see the look on her face.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

He chuckled as she punched his arm.

* * *

**Ken is Dylan, if you didn't know.  
Happy Independence Day to my American friends.  
****Hello to all of my friends around the world. I dedicate this to all of you. :)**

**-Skye**


	86. Persistent

**Persistent**

"Max, you should give Dylan a chance."

I looked at Nudge in disbelief.

She loves Fang. Why would she suddenly be on Dylan's side?

"Why?"

She shrugged.

"Because he told me to come over here and tell you that. He thinks you'll take it more seriously if it's from me," she explained.

"I see," I said. "He probably didn't want you to say that he sent you, then."

"Whatever, I just wanted him to stop bothering me. He sure is... _persistent._"

Suddenly, Nudge clapped a hand over her mouth in horror.

"What's wrong, Nudge?"

"Max, you didn't like Fang like he liked you at first... but he won you over by being all devoted and... persistent!" she squeaked.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Max! You didn't like him, but then you did!" she said slowly and dramatically. "He was obnoxiously, painfully, _persistent_!"

Oh.

"This is totally different, Nudge. Dylan is... he's-"

"Persistent!"

Nudge sighed heavily.

"Max, you're doomed."

* * *

**1.75 drabble dedicated to ninjaeatcookie, whose last review inspired this. XD  
****If you don't get it, please ask. :)**

**-Skye**


	87. Highly Amused

**Special thanks to Flight at Midnight for getting this to 900 reviews by catching up on reading and reviewing! And thank you to all of my reviewers, you never fail to amaze me and make me smile. :)**

* * *

**Highly Amused**

After much begging from the children and the furbag, we were up in the sky... in a hot air balloon.

A rainbow hot air balloon, nonetheless.

They were thrilled. Go figure.

As for me? Yeah. Not quite thrilled.

"Bored, huh?" I asked Fang, who was staring over the edge of the basket.

Flying in a basket. _So_ lame.

"I'm actually highly amused," he commented.

He paused to look at me and then said, "Get it? Highly? Because we're in-"

I cut him off with a whack in the head.

"Now _I'm_ highly amused," I said.

Dork.

* * *

**Drabble requested by and therefore dedicated to Amie. **

**-Skye**


	88. Bet on It

**Bet on It**

I heard the sound of laughter coming from the kitchen.

I smiled, thinking about how much I loved all of them.

As I walked toward the kitchen to join the fun, my smile faded when I heard my name mentioned alongside Fang's.

I stopped short and listened in on the conversation.

"I give it one or two weeks tops," Ella said.

"Yeah," Nudge agreed with a giggle. "Max is getting pretty bored. She won't be able to resist him much longer."

"I think you girls are wrong," my mom said. "Max is an independent spirit. She isn't ready for a relationship with Fang just yet. I say it'll be at least another year."

"I bet she'd get together with him _today_ if I roughed him up a bit. She loves the super-dramatic oh-darling-you're-hurt dark romance type of thing," Iggy said.

I hate them all.

* * *

_**Bet in on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on me. **_***shot*  
****1.5 drabble requested by and therefore dedicated to Antha32.  
****Am currently welcoming requests! (No guarantees, though.)**

**-Skye**


	89. Purpose

**Purpose**

None of this makes sense.

I thought I was supposed to save the world.

I thought I was _designed _for this.

I shouldn't need a perfect match to help me.

I shouldn't need the CSM to tell me where to go.

I'm _me._

I should just be able to _go _and _do._

But that's not how it is.

Where did all of these other factors even come from?

Everything is getting in the way of my purpose.

Flock drama, family drama, guy drama, evil comic-book villains that actually have nothing to do with anything...

It's like I'm stuck in some strange middle-aged man's badly-written teen romance science fiction action adventure soap opera fantasy.

That's too much. Obviously.

Just let me save the world.

Directly.

Now.

* * *

**1.25 drabble. Review. Request. Please and thank you. **

**-Skye**


	90. Hear Me Roar

**Hear Me Roar**

I am Gasman!

Hear me roar!

And make other loud noises with accompanying odors that will make your hair curl!

I am the Gasman.

I am a winged wonder.

A pyromaniac in training, and an awesome one at that, if I do say so myself.

Aren't I the Gasman?

Aren't I a fighting machine? A science experiment with a soul? A big brother?

Please tell me _why _I am sitting here crying over my lost sister.

Tell me why I'm not using these _wings_ on my back to fly out and find her.

Tell me why my fist is not breaking someone's nose, why my bombs are lying there, unused.

Why am I sitting here obediently, keeping my scents to myself, as if I am no one, as if I can do nothing?

I am the Gasman!

That makes me a somebody. An important somebody. A_ powerful_ somebody.

Doesn't it?

* * *

**1.5 drabble requested by and therefore dedicated to Lacking Stealth.  
****Review, request, thank you.**

**-Skye**


	91. Old Friends

**This is set in the future. Max and Fang stayed apart but remained friends. Ahora: reunited, & it feels so good.  
Parody. Stupidity. Beware.**

* * *

**Old Friends**

"Fang, I know we haven't seen each other in a while, so what say you? Shall we do something together for old time's sake?" Max proposed.

"Sure, I'd like that," Fang said, feeling a bit nostalgic at the sudden suggestion.

"Anything in particular you'd like to do?" Max asked.

"You _want_ my opinion?" Fang asked. "You've changed over the years, haven't you?"

They hadn't contacted each other in far too long. When they did get in contact, it was never for long and never included many specifics.

"Yeah, I have," Max sighed. "Kicking butt is still my favorite extracurricular activity, though," she added, smirking.

"So, where's Dylan?" Fang asked.

"Oh, him? I got rid of that sappy moron a while ago," Max said casually.

"Got rid of him?" Fang said, eyes slightly widened.

Max almost laughed. "No, I didn't kill him."

Fang looked at her shyly. "Well… do you want to?"

"Want to what?"

"Go kill Dylan," Fang stated.

After a moment of hesitation, Max said, "Um... sure! Yeah, that'd be great! Wait, no… that would be immoral or something. Can we just like, beat the snot out of him?"

"Whatever you want, Max," Fang said to his old friend.

* * *

**Double drabble requested by and therefore dedicated to It's Fnicking Awesomeness. (Sorry, I couldn't kill Dylan off.)  
Old friends. This idea amuses me.**

**-Skye **


	92. Leaves

**Leaves**

"I really like fall," Nudge commented to Iggy as they walked along a worn path.

"Why's that?" Iggy asked flatly.

"Well, I like getting to wear scarves. They're all the rage this season. And the cool night breezes just feel so nice, especially when we're flying. But my favorite part is the leaves. You'd think that having all the trees dying would be depressing, but it's not, not really. Just the colors of the leaves and the way they float down so gracefully…"

"What's so great about that? We're more graceful than those dead things," he said sourly.

"You wish you could see the leaves, don't you?" Nudge asked knowingly.

Iggy didn't say anything.

And even though she sympathized with him, Nudge wouldn't allow Iggy to be bitter forever.

"You're right, Iggy, I guess it's not so great after all," she said.

But they both knew that it wasn't true.

* * *

**1.5 drabble. I don't even know where this one came from.  
Review if you want. Please and thank you.**

**-Skye **


	93. Give Thanks

**Give Thanks**

"Well, it's a tradition in the family to have everyone at the table say something they're thankful for before we dig in, so I'll go first," Dr. Martinez said from the head of the table, earning a few groans from several flock members.

Ignoring their hungry protests, she said, "I'm thankful that all of us can be here together today to celebrate Thanksgiving. Ella?"

"I'm thankful that I have such an awesome half-sister and that I finally get to be with her for a holiday."

After a smile and giving Ella a fond punch in the arm, Max said, "I'm glad that the flock is safe… at the moment."

"Always the disclaimers," Iggy mumbled under his breath, earning a kick under the table.

"What she said," Fang intoned lazily.

"I for one am thankful that I have a heightened sense of smell, because whatever is on this table smells like bird-kid heaven, and I didn't even have to cook it," Iggy said.

"What he said," Nudge agreed, foregoing any rambling for the sake of getting to the delicious food on the table faster.

"I'm thankful for Beano," Gazzy said, eying a bowl of baked beans.

"So are we," Max said with a concerned frown.

"Especially me," Iggy said.

Angel went last. "Retribution. That's what I'm thankful for."

Everyone went quiet, surprised by Angel's demeanor.

Total, who was also seated at the table, said, "You know what I'm thankful for, Ange? Forgiveness."

Angel looked away.

"…and food," Total added. "Let's eat."

* * *

**2.5 drabble. Not sure why my drabbles keep taking a turn for the serious…  
****Anyways, Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it! I'm thankful for each and every one of you. ;)**

**-Skye  
**


	94. Love

**Love**

"Max, how do you know when you love someone? Like, someone besides your family?" Nudge asked.

Max didn't really see herself as an authority on the subject, but she had her theories.

"I guess…" Max started off, collecting her thoughts. "…it starts with liking a person a lot. Then there's a point when you realize that you couldn't stop liking them so much if you tried. And then, despite finding out about their past, and their pains, and their insecurities, and their imperfections… you only like them more."

Nudge nodded thoughtfully, not commenting.

"And when they do something bad, you get angry, but you're still willing to forgive them. And even when you want to punch them in the face for hurting you, you also want them to be the person to comfort you. Everything seems stupid and cheesy and perfect, and eventually you realize it's love."

"And then what?"

"If the other person loves you back, then it's worth some sort of commitment. I think half of love is falling in it, and the other half is choosing to stay in it."

"Have you ever been in love, Max?"

Max laughed. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

* * *

"_**I think half of love is falling in it, and the other half is choosing to stay in it."  
**_**Skye's love theories via Max. Lol.  
****So… I think I'm going to cut this story off at Drabble 100. I dunno, I just think this story has run its course—a long and great one—but everything has to end somewhere.  
****I'll be taking a few requests from now until the end. Thank you all for everything.**

**-Skye**


	95. Little Bombs

**2.5 drabble requested by and therefore dedicated to eclipsed heart. You've been with me since 2009. I sincerely thank you for every review you gave me and every smile you brought to my face over the years. I absolutely adore you, and I cannot express how much happiness you've brought me with each comment and bit of encouragement and moment of Iggy fangirling. It's reviewers like you who, with your consistent and enthusiastic support, go from being a pen name to being much more—a friend. Thank you to all of my reviewers, to all of my friends, and specifically for this drabble, to eclipsed heart. I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Little Bombs**

Max and Iggy landed on the ground, covered in sweat and blood.

"You went against my plan," Max finally said angrily.

"Your plan would've gotten us killed!" Iggy shot back.

"_You _almost got _me _killed! You were supposed to have my back!"

"I did have your freaking back! Why do you think you're alive right now?"

"I'm alive because I know how to think fast when people go against my plans!" she yelled. "I'm alive because I can take on twenty Flyboys alone when little pyro boys leave my side because they just _have_ to set off their little bombs."

"My _little bombs_ killed the rest of the Flyboys!"

"Yeah, and they almost blew me out of the sky, too!"

"I wouldn't have set them off if you were in real danger."

"You could have at least told me! I may be quick, but a two-second warning isn't enough!"

"If I told you ahead of time, you wouldn't have let me do it."

"No, I wouldn't have!" she barked, turning and walking away.

By the time he caught up to her and had a fistful of the back of her shirt in his hand, tears were making tracks down her face.

"We should be dead," Max said quietly.

"But we're not," Iggy replied. "Max… I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she said, shaking her head. "You did have my back."

"We both had each other's backs," Iggy said as he felt her shaky arms come up around him. "And we always will."

* * *

**Love,  
****Skye**


	96. Daisy

**Daisy**

Max looked at the flower Angel had handed her.

"And you think this is a good way to make decisions?" Max asked incredulously.

Angel replied, "It's as good as any of your methods of reasoning, and trust me; I know."

"Whatever," Max sighed, picking the petals off and assigning a name to each. "Fang, Dylan, Fang, Dylan…"

When she got to the last petal, she picked it off and slowly said, "Fang."

Angel said decidedly, "Well, nature has spoken."

"Guess so," Max said quietly.

Little did she know, Angel had made sure beforehand that the yellow daisy had thirteen petals.

* * *

**Requested by and therefore dedicated to Allibella731. **  
**Well, it's the home stretch, guys: I've written the rest of the drabbles. I just have to post them now. **  
**I can't believe this story is so close to 1000 reviews! Thank you all so much!**

**-Skye **


	97. Atomic Blast

**Atomic Blast**

"We're losing! It's all your fault!" Nudge cried to her Pictionary partner.

"It's not my fault that you didn't guess my Godzilla picture!" Gazzy replied angrily.

Max and Fang watched the fight from across the table.

"It looks like a dog barfing on a couch!"

"That's his atomic blast destroying Tokyo!"

"Gazzy, if you make us lose, I'm gonna atomic blast _you_!"

"I think we both know which one of us has the real atomic blasts!"

They stood up as if they were about to throw down, but Max quickly grabbed Nudge while Fang got Gazzy.

Fang warned Gazzy, "You better keep your atomic blasts to yourself."

Max added, "And don't provoke him to use them, Nudge. Gazzy, I'm sorry, but your drawing did look like a barfing dog. Nudge, you shouldn't be so hard on him. It's just a game, you guys."

"Apologize," Fang commanded, pushing Gazzy forward.

"Sorry."

"Me too," Nudge said.

After that, the two of them did much better, eventually overtaking Max and Fang.

"We won! We won!" Nudge chanted, doing a dance.

"Take that, LOSERS!" Gazzy yelled.

Max looked at Fang.

"We're going to atomic blast both of them, right?"

"You know it," Fang replied.

* * *

**Double drabble requested by and therefore dedicated to Amie.  
I'm gonna miss making the gas jokes...**  
**If anyone wants to keep in contact with me after this story is over, please do! PM me anytime for anything, or hit me up on ze Twitter. :)**

**-Skye **


	98. Family

**Family**

"Game shows are the best!" Nudge said happily as the flock lazily watched Family Feud together. "We should totally go on this show, guys."

"They only allow five people per family, though," Gazzy pointed out.

"I vote Fang off the island," Iggy offered.

"I don't think we'd count as a conventional family," Fang said indifferently.

"We're better than a conventional family," Max stated firmly, "and we don't need to be on Family Feud to prove that."

Angel smiled. "So I guess we're voting Max off the island?"

"Good call," Iggy said. "Let's play the Feud!"

Max sighed loudly and smiled.

* * *

**Requested by and therefore dedicated to Lacking Stealth. **  
**Flock family fer lyfe, y'all.**

**-Skye **


	99. The End

**The End**

Everything is a haze. Is it fog, or is my mind fading away?

My face is wet. I don't know if it's tears or rain.

There's blood on my hands. I don't know if it's someone else's or mine.

Air is rushing past me. I can't tell if I'm in a storm or flying or falling.

Flashes of light. Lightning? Or is it that beckoning light at the end of the tunnel fighting its way to me so it can take me away?

And yet, I feel… free.

Is it because I'm moving on?

Or is it because we won?

* * *

**Explanation: Max has just fought in her last saving-the-world battle, and her injuries are making her incoherent. She can't remember how the battle played out, but she believes she is either in a thunderstorm or dying. You decide what happened.**  
**Well, we're almost at the end too. One more to go. Leave me some love?**

**-Skye **


	100. Enjoy It & Give a Little Bit

**First of all, to the anon "ME" who left me 18 reviews at once in an effort to push this story toward 1000, you are SO sweet. Thank you so much. You actually made me tear up a little bit. :') This first drabble was actually written after I had finished all the drabbles for this story, but a number of you wanted some farewell Fax, so I decided to oblige. This bonus drabble, which I imagine taking place in Nevermore, is dedicated to all of my reviewers, who have made me laugh and smile and tear up and feel ALL the feels over the years. **

* * *

**Enjoy It**

We land effortlessly on the city sidewalk, catching the attention of passersby.

Kids always smile and wave excitedly whenever we appear. Some adults are still wary of us, but at least they don't freak out or call the police. Usually.

A lot has changed.

After an afternoon of flying, Fang is now pulling me by the hand toward a restaurant that apparently has killer bacon cheeseburgers and chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. He knows the way to my heart.

He's into month number three of making things up to me, and as much as I hate to admit it, today is earning him major points.

I never thought things would end up this way, because I try to be a realist. Fang, however, is a closet optimist, so I really don't think he's all that surprised.

I don't know how long this will last—the safety of the flock, the _lives_ of the flock…

But for now, especially since I know everything is temporary, I'm going to enjoy it.

_We're_ going to enjoy it.

* * *

**And finally, I give you the namesake drabble of the series, which I planned a long time ago. It is inspired by the song "Give a Little Bit," originally by Supertramp and covered by a number of musicians, my favorite version being by the Goo Goo Dolls. These drabbles were my way of giving a little bit of love to you all with every update.**

_Home is the place where we are together again._

* * *

**Give a Little Bit**

A little bit.

That's all he wanted.

And in the end, that's all he got.

Ari.

An angel shoved into a demon's body.

All he wanted was a little bit of loyalty. A little bit of attention. A little bit of _love_.

Love disguised as hate lost its mask, and I was left with a broken little boy who would do anything for me. Who _did _everything for me.

I don't regret standing up for him, taking his side.

I only regret that there wasn't more time so that I could give him what he deserved: more than a little bit.

Now, I have two missions.

One: save the world.

Two: give a little bit of myself to the people around me, and then some, because that's what they deserve.

See, Ari? I haven't forgotten you this time.

I won't ever again. I promise.

You're right here with me, in all of my smiles, in the beat of my wings, in every punch to the gut I give.

Don't forget me either, okay, Ari?

I'm coming soon, and we'll fly together, for miles and miles until we reach the ends of heaven and back.

We're on our way back home.

* * *

**Thank you all a million times over. Message me anytime, for a conversation, for a prayer, anything. I love you all, and God bless.**

**-Skye**


End file.
